True Love
by mashi-maro
Summary: Sakura has just met Syaoran, and they totally hate each other! But slowly Syaoran is falling for her... will he win her love back? S+S and T+E pls R&R!! No flames pls...*CHAPTER 13*
1. Is it love at first sight?

True Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Is it love at first site?  
  
A/n: ok hehe… well this is my first fic… so please no flames!! . I hope you guys like it… Pls R&R! ~_~ ok on with the story…  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own ccs… so don't sue me  
  
Ok, well this story starts when they are all going to high school, and none of the cardcaptoring thing happened and li and sakura just met.  
  
  
  
A 16 year old auburn haired girl was roller-skating towards her new high school. The sparkly jade eyes were full of enthusiasm as she hummed along with the rhythm of her skating. She finally reached her destination. There, waiting for her at the front gates, was Tomoyo, her best friend since forever.  
  
"Hey Sakura! I can't wait for school to begin! There's going to be so many hot guys!" Tomoyo giggled, her long dark violet hair swaying side to side.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit," Sakura laughed.  
  
"Come on, schools going to start soon," Tomoyo dragged Sakura into the big huge high school. "Wai! We're in the same homeroom together!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "This is going to be a great year, I just know it! Wait, what?! Syaoran Li is in our homeroom too! I can't believe it! He's the richest guy in our whole school! And he's famous for being good looking!"  
  
"Tomoyo, calm down, people are looking at us!" Sakura said, looking around. After some couple of minutes of getting Tomoyo to calm down, they finally went in homeroom and sat down.  
  
Everyone was suddenly quiet as a figure with ruffed up dark brown hair walked in. There was gasps and whispers among the girls.  
  
"That's Syaoran!" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura was just staring at him. His large chestnut brown eyes glared at the soft jade eyes staring back at him. He walked past Sakura and sat behind her. Wow, he sure has attitude, thought Sakura.  
  
After numerous periods, it was finally lunchtime. Sakura insisted that they should eat outside under the cherry blossom tree. When they got there, they saw Syaoran up there, eating alone.  
  
"Mind if we eat here?" Sakura asks politely.  
  
"What do you think? Get another spot," Syaoran replied coolly, his eyes glaring at the two girls.  
  
"Sakura, let's go," Tomoyo whispered, tugging on Sakura.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Look, his mother is a good friend of the schools principal, he could get you expelled if you want! He's already done it before!" Before Sakura could say anything, Tomoyo dragged her to another place.  
  
"Ok Tomoyo, where do you get all these info from?" asked a curious looking Sakura.  
  
"Oh I have my sources." Tomoyo smiled. That Syaoran kid is really bugging me. Who does he think he is? The center of universe? ARG!  
  
Later on the day, Sakura was going back to her locker.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, I'm so sorry!" a blonde hair girl apologized as she picked her books up. "I seriously didn't mean to bump into you! I…"  
  
"Get out of my way!" Syaoran pushed her away and walked towards his locker.  
  
"What a jerk!" Sakura said to herself. The impression of Syaoran Sakura gets was getting worse every day. It soon got to the point where Sakura could take no more.  
  
The bell rang. Everyone was in a hurry to leave, since it was finally after school. As people were rushing out, Tomoyo accidentally bumped into Syaoran. Her books were scattered all over the floor. Only Sakura helped her up.  
  
"You okay? That Syaoran, he didn't even say sorry!" Sakura gritted her teeth.  
  
"It's ok Sakura really!" Tomoyo didn't want to make a big thing out of this.  
  
"Hey you, stop!" Sakura shouted. "Syaoran Li, you stop right there!" Syaoran was surprised because no one had talked to him like that before.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, his voice had a low growl to it.  
  
"I want you to apologize to Tomoyo right now!" Sakura said, her heart was pounding fast. She knew she had a chance of getting expelled, but she'd do anything for Tomoyo.  
  
"And what made you think that I would?" He snorted.  
  
"Oh, and what? Get me expelled? Puh-lease!" Sakura's starting to spazz. Syaoran was impressed by her bravery to speak out.  
  
"You know what? No one ever dares talk to me like that. You're by far the first one. Your bravery has won my respect." And to Tomoyo, he said, "Sorry, but you better watch where you're going next time," With that, he walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Sakura! He apologized! He apologized!" Tomoyo squeaked. She hugged Sakura. "Really you didn't need to do that, you would've gotten in serious trouble if he got the principal to expel you." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Anything for a good friend," Sakura smiled. Well, he isn't as tough looking as he looks!  
  
  
  
"Sakura, do you know the answer to this question?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well I'm actually stuck on the same one! Math is not my subject." Sakura sighed. She looked around. Everyone was working their butts off because they don't want homework. She gradually turned around to see if Syaoran was working. He was indeed, like the other people… only he took the time to consider the question and write it down neatly instead of scribbling it down on the paper. So Sakura decided to ask him for help.  
  
"Syaoran, I was wondering if you knew the answer…" She was cut short with Syaoran's short answer.  
  
"Just because I said you have my respect doesn't mean that we're friends." He didn't even glance up. He continued on his work.  
  
"Who do you think you are? I don't need your help anyway!" growled a very red faced Sakura. Her attitude towards Syaoran changed from good to BAD.  
  
At lunch, Sakura was going on and on about how Syaoran was this and that.  
  
"Sakura! Stop talking about Syaoran already! Give me a break!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Well he is a jerk! Agree?" Sakura puffed as she took a bite out of her sandwich. After they we're all done, they decided to have a walk around the school. After all, it is a nice day out.  
  
"Look Sakura, there's Syaoran!" Tomoyo pointed. Indeed, Syaoran was not too far away from them. As they passed by, Sakura muttered "Jerk" and Syaoran heard her.  
  
"If you're going to talk about me behind my back, you might as well say it to my face," He said calmly.  
  
"What?" Sakura was surprised.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." Syaoran stared at her with his brown eyes. Sakura didn't like being stared at, especially if it's the jerk Syaoran.  
  
"Whatever," was all she could think to say. She turned around and dragged Tomoyo with her. I can't believe how I acted! I should've said something back! That has to be the most embarrassing moment of my life ever! Then Sakura suddenly shook her head… "No, I have to get him back for that." She said to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n okee finally done!! I hope you guys liked it! Please R&R cause then I'll know you guys want me to continue. ~_~ oh and I can tel you for certain that its going to be S+S soon. ^^ oh… one last thing.. I hope its long enough? Ok well I hoped you liked it! 


	2. Tricks and pranks

True Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tricks and Pranks  
  
  
  
1 A/n: thanks to all the people who reviewed… I really appreciated it! I feel really special. ^^  
  
Jianna: yes actually I did get my idea on that! I'm not going to copy everything that's happened… but you'll see that some parts are gonna be the same…u don't mind do you? I hope that's not plagerism.. (spelling?) f4 is so cute! Well.. im gonna have the whole "mom" thing butt in… but other than that… im not going to copy it any more… ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Sakura went to school extra early. What she didn't know was that Syaoran goes to school early too. She looked around to see no one, so she put a note on Syaoran's desk. She smiled to herself. This will be good. She thought. She slipped out of the classroom and went back outside.  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura and wondered what she was up to, so he decided to follow her. He stopped short when he saw her go in homeroom. What is she doing? He wondered to himself. He crept closer, and saw that she put a note on his desk. Before he had time to think, Sakura turned around, and he ran behind one of the halls. After Sakura left, he went into the classroom and picked up the note. It appeared to be a love note, but it was signed… Chelsea? (A/n: this is no one in particular I just made it up… ^^) Everyone in school knew he hated her. So why did Sakura…? Then he knew. This was all a trick. A prank.  
  
"I knew it. And I thought she liked me." He said to himself. For some strange reason, he was disappointed. What am I disappointed for? The little brat is not worth it, he thought. Oh but you know you have a thing for her. She told you to apologize and you apologized. Another voice in his head said. "Ok, I'm not disappointed." He took a deep breathe. " Time for some fun!" He chuckled.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura had no idea that Syaoran found out that she was the one who put the note there. And she has no idea what Syaoran had for her later on the day. She was waiting for Tomoyo. She can't wait to tell her what she did. Soon enough, a figure with long dark violet hair came walking towards the school.  
  
"Is that Sakura?" Tomoyo said to herself. And sure enough, when she reached the school, she saw Sakura jumping up and down.  
  
"Guess what Tomoyo? I did something that even I won't believe!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"And what would make our Sakura so happy?" Tomoyo laughed. She was curious what Sakura was so psyched about.  
  
"I wrote a love letter to Syaoran, but heres the best part. I signed it as Chelsea!" Sakura laughed. Tomoyo was quiet. Uh oh, Sakura's gonna get it!  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Heh? Sakura you know, it's not a good idea. What if he finds out?" She said.  
  
"Naye, I came in extra early to put the note on his desk. He'll never find out." Said Sakura. "Come on lets get to class." She turned around and headed back towards the school. Tomoyo just wished her friend good luck.  
  
"Wait, Sakura!"  
  
When the girls reached their homeroom, everyone stared at Sakura and started whispering. Syaoran was at the back of the room with a gang of guys, and they were pointing and laughing at her.  
  
Whats their problem? Thought Sakura as she sat down. She looked around. Everyone was talking and laughing. "Whats so funny?" She asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't ask me, I just got in with you!"  
  
Ok Sakura, its no big deal. He's probably telling everyone how Chelsea gave him a letter. Sakura giggled at the thought. He'll never know its me.  
  
"What a slut!" a girl said as she pointed at Sakura. The other girls started to laugh.  
  
"I can't believe she would do such a thing!" Another girl looked at Sakura. Sakura couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" She demanded angrily. "And why are you guys looking at me when you're saying it?" Syaoran and the guys looked.  
  
"This is going to be good." Syaoran said under his breath.  
  
"What? Didn't you know? The whole school knows what you've been up to! You fuck guys, and you had abortion twice! Ya know, things spread around pretty fast. Hahahaha…" A brown haired girl named Christine told her.  
  
"What? No I didn't!" Sakura was fuming. She was red. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Christine shot back. She continued to laugh.  
  
Syaoran was laughing his ass off.  
  
"Are you ok?" one of the guys asked him.  
  
"I… I'm fine!" He managed to say thanks. Sakura saw that and she had a feeling that Syaoran had something to do with all this rumor about her she's been hearing. She walked up to the red faced Syaoran and slapped him right across his face.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?" He boomed out. No one dared to touch Syaoran, let alone slap him. The room was silent.  
  
"I know it! I just know it! Stop spreading rumors about me you bastard!"  
  
"Well well, look whose getting ticked off! I didn't even ask you why you put a love letter on my desk signed by Chelsea!" Syaoran was getting impatient. Couldn't she take a joke? She was the one who started it! Sakura was speechless.  
  
So he knew. He knew it all along. But he doesn't have to do that! Spreading rumors about me that aren't even true! I'm so gonna get him back!  
  
When she got back home, she went straight into her computer. She managed to find a picture of Syaoran.  
  
"Perfect!" She grinned.  
  
Syaoran was walking home. He had been thinking about Sakura all day long.  
  
"Why don't you just get her expelled?" asked Bryan, one of his few friends at school.  
  
"I want to have fun before I do." He answered. Or do I? Why am I thinking about her? I don't have something for her do I? But then again, I've never felt this way before…  
  
"Syaoran, please. Don't lie, I know you like her. If it's some other girl, you would've just went straight to the principals office!" Bryan said. Syaoran said nothing.  
  
Next day at school, there were flyers all over the walls, bulletin boards, and in homerooms. On it were monkeys and dogs and all sorts of pictures of different animals. But Syaoran's head was on the all of the animals. (A/n you know when you have a guys head on something other than his own body? Yada yada….) Everyone was laughing. They knew it had to be Sakura, she was the only one with the nerve to do it.  
  
When Syaoran stepped inside homeroom, everyone was quiet. He quietly walked over to his seat and glared at Sakura when he walked past. He's had enough. He's gonna make her pay. Sakura just sat there, and when Syaoran walked past her, she flashed him an "I'm innocent" smile. She knew he must have seen them in the halls. I'm such a genius, she thought.  
  
"Sakura, don't you think you're overdoing it? Tomoyo whispered, as she stared at Syaoran. He glared at her. She quickly changed her gaze to the front board.  
  
"No! Compared to what he did yesterday, I don't think this is anything!" Sakura was getting angry talking about yesterday.  
  
At lunch, Syaoran got a whole bunch of people to do his dirty work for him. He knew that Sakura usually walk to school, but today, she rode her bike. And then he had the perfect plan.  
  
"Ok Syaoran, we did what we wanted you to do," Panted the guys. "The bike is hung over there on that tree." They pointed.  
  
"Thank you," Syaoran said politely, and gave them each 10 bucks. He looked at the bike that was hanging on the tree and snickered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: aye… sorry if its sorta short… too late.. and I have school tomorrow… . well pls review and tell me what you think about it! Ja! ^^ 


	3. Jobless

True Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jobless  
  
A/n: thanks to everyone who reviewed… you dunno how much they mean to me! ~_~ well im glad you ppl liked it! Well, I'm almost always online, so don't be surprised to see a new chapter up everyday! ^^ but if you don't that means I have hw. *sigh* So.. on with the story…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After school, Sakura went to find her bike missing. 'I'm sure I parked it here,' she thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked as she came up behind her.  
  
"Nothing, just that I can't find my bike…" Sakura looked around.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find it, don't worry," Suddenly, Tomoyo noticed a huge crowd gathered around the big cherry blossom tree. ' What's going on?' she wondered.  
  
"Sakura, lets go find out what all the people are doing," With that, she dragged the impatient Sakura with her.  
  
"Tomoyo! I have to find my bike!" Sakura yelled. When they got there, they saw something hanging from the tree.  
  
" Well, I wonder whose bike that might be," Tomoyo said. When Sakura took a closer look, she found that it was HER bike! 'So that's where it went!' she thought angrily.  
  
"Who hung my bike up there? Come out now you wimp!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Who do you think it is? Of course it has to be Syaoran! You're lucky enough he's just hanging your bike up the tree!" an anonymous girl told her.  
  
'That fag…' She thought. She looked up at her bike. How was she suppose to get it back down? By this time, most people had known what was going on, and was all heading back home. All except for Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Want me to get help?" Tomoyo offered.  
  
"Naye, it'll take too long. Plus, ain't this embarrassing enough? I'll just have to climb up and untie it," Sakura started to climb up the tree. Tomoyo watched with anxiety.  
  
"Careful!"  
  
Not far away, a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes were watching them. 'Not bad,' he thought.  
  
When Sakura got home, it was already evening. The house was quiet.  
  
"I'm home Otosan!" She called. She was exhausted from all the climbing and walking. But she had no idea what was stored up for her later in the evening. She heard some shuffling noises in the living room and headed over. In there, she saw her father and Touya.  
  
"Sakura, Otosan has something to tell us," Touya told her. 'Now this had to be something serious.' Thought Sakura. 'Touya always call me squirt or monster.'  
  
"Ok," She said as she pulled out a chair and sat down.  
  
"I'm afraid I have bad news for you two," Fujitaka sighed. Sakura and Touya exchanged 'what's going on' looks.  
  
"Today the principal at the university told me to go to his office," he took a sip of his tea before he continued. "And he told me that the school has way too many teachers…" Sakura and Touya was on the edge of their seats. 'That doesn't mean that…' thought Sakura, but Touya was the one who asked.  
  
"You lost your job," he said calmly. Answering and finishing both Fujitaka's story and Sakura's question.  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura slapped the table as she stood up. She couldn't believe her ears. Her father was fired?  
  
"Now, Sakura calm down. I'm not finished yet. So sit down." Fujitaka's voice was calm. He accepted the truth, so why can't Sakura? "Since I don't have my job anymore, we can't afford the rent for this house. So I was thinking…"  
  
"Don't even tell me we're moving!" Sakura shouted. She didn't want to move! She has lived in this house since she was born!  
  
"Sakura…" Fujitaka started.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear anymore!" She screamed and ran up to her room. This had to be her worst day. 'Please tell me its just a dream…' sobbed Sakura.  
  
"Hello? Tomoyo speaking." A sweet and melodic voice said.  
  
"H… Hi," Sakura sniffed.  
  
"Sakura? Is that you? Are you crying?" Tomoyo was worried. 'I know she's usually a brave person. I wonder if its about the bike incident…'  
  
"Otosan said we're moving!" Sakura cried even harder. 'What? Sakura moving?' Tomoyo was confused.  
  
"You're moving? But why?"  
  
"Because he said he lost his job teaching at the university and we can't afford the rent at this house no more!"  
  
"Your father lost his job? But how can that be? Did you ask your father where you're moving to?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well… no…" Sakura was still sniffing. She blew her nose.  
  
"Well then, why don't you ask? Maybe you're just going to move into another house in this town. Don't worry. Call me back when you find out ne?" Tomoyo's reassuring voice had calmed Sakura down.  
  
"Ok, bye." Sakura hung up. She wiped away her tears, fixed her hair, and went downstairs. Her father and Touya were still in the living room. They seem to be discussing something. Fujitaka looked up to see Sakura there. He smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just couldn't control myself. I really don't want to move… but I just want to know where we're moving to."  
  
"Don't worry, we're not moving out of town! We're just going to move into some place that's just smaller than this house and that's near your school, so you don't have to cry about it." Touya answered with his back to Sakura.  
  
"Really?" Sakura's green jade eyes filled with happiness.  
  
"Yes," Fujitaka smiled.  
  
  
  
The next day at school, Tomoyo was looking around for Sakura.  
  
"Have you seen Sakura?" She asked Kristy. Kristy shook her head.  
  
"Sorry." Now Tomoyo's getting worried. 'Where is Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura came up behind her. She doesn't look sad at all.  
  
"So are you guys moving?"  
  
"Yah, but we're not moving out of town. Thank god! But I still feel sad because my Otosan lost his job." Sakura looked down. The two girls walked towards their homeroom. Syaoran was waiting for them. He smiled to himself when he saw Sakura.  
  
"So, how did you like my gift?" He chuckled. Sakura was thinking about her father to even hear him. Tomoyo saved her.  
  
"Syaoran, I have to talk to you, come with me." Tomoyo walked out of the room.  
  
'I wonder what she has to say about? I'm beginning to have more fun with Sakura now,' he thought. He followed her.  
  
"What do you have to say? I don't have time for all these chit chats." He tapped his foot and crossed his hands.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really planning on telling you this, but Sakura just found out yesterday that her father had just lost her job. So I was wondering if… if you could leave her alone for some time. She's having a really bad time." Syaoran was silent for some time. Then after what seemed like a LONG time, he said:  
  
"Well fine, but Sakura's father lost his job? He could get another job,"  
  
"I don't know about that, but all I know is that they have to move to a smaller house because they can't afford the rent to their house they're living in right now." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"They can't even afford the rent? Come on!" He was acting like a jerk now.  
  
"Well Mr. Li Syaoran, not everyone's rich like you! Obviously you don't even know what it's like to be poor! Though I can't speak from experience since I am sort of rich, I know that Sakura saves up her money! She can't get everything she wants because she doesn't have the money!" Even Tomoyo couldn't stand him. She turned around and left Syaoran standing alone in the hallway. 'But what she said WAS true… I'm rich, and I've always been rich! I don't even know what it feels like to be poor…' he thought.  
  
  
  
A/n: ok ok ok im finnallyy dooneee… wow… its sorta hard ya know.. typing up the story and thinking what im going to put in there.. but I survived!! Once again, thanx to all those ppl who reviewed and liked my story! I'll try and type up chapter 4 tomorrow… right now I need sllleeppp =_=… yawns ja ne! 


	4. The visit

True Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Visit  
  
  
  
A/n: yo yo yo yoz! I told you I'd upload this chapter today! Ok.. well thanx again fer ppl that reviewed.. they mean so much! Ok.. im sure you'd want to read the story now… ^^  
  
Jianna: sorry I didn't really answer your question in the last chap.. well.. sorry f4's not gonna be in here… gomen ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As classes began, Syaoran couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. He stared at her back.  
  
'Obviously you don't even know what it's like to be poor!' That phrase kept on replaying itself over and over in his head. He was getting a headache now.  
  
Sakura was too busy thinking about her father to even notice Syaoran or to even think about getting revenge. What is her father going to do? When are they going to move? How small is the new place going to be? Finally, the day was over. She rushed home. Her father and Touya was already home. They started packing.  
  
"Yo twerp! Go and pack your stuff now. Everything's packed up already… all the furniture's are moved out already." Touya lifted his duffel bag and threw them into the back of the moving truck. (w/e you call that truck… ) Sakura nodded. She smiled at her father to let him know that she's not mad anymore. She quickly packed her stuff and headed out. (there wasn't anything really that she can pack…)  
  
***  
  
"Wow, this house is smaller than I thought it would be!" Touya exclaimed. He started at the medium sized bungalow before him. It was pink, and it had 2 windows in the front. 'Does it HAVE to be pink? I hate that colour,' thought Touya.  
  
"Wait till you get inside! What did I teach you? Never judge anything by it's appearance!" said Fujitaka. On the other hand, Sakura actually thought the new house was okay. 'At least it's pink!' She chuckled at herself. She carried her duffel bag and her teddy. The house WAS a lot smaller, but it was better then none. "Ouch!" yelped Sakura. She banged her head on one of the door things.  
  
"You okay?" Fujitaka asked, concerned. "Yah, the door is sort of short, so you better watch your head," He added. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Where's my room?" She asked.  
  
"Well, just pick any room you like! But I have to warn you, they ARE pretty small…" Fujitaka moved a chair into the next hall. Now Sakura was all alone. 'mmm… lets see the rooms…' She walked to the one that was farthest down the short musty hallway. She pushed open the wooden door, and found herself staring at a tiny room. It had a little window on the right side, and the closet is located on her left. The window was faced at the front of the house, and Sakura can see Touya and the workers moving their furniture. Not much room to move around though. 'Oh well, this'll have to do,' Sakura sighed. She threw her duffel bag into the room, and ran back outside to help Touya with all the furniture moving.  
  
"Get out of here twerp! You're just in the way!" Touya puffed. He moved the kitchen table from the truck onto the ground. The other movers carried it inside.  
  
"Touya! I'm 16, I think I can handle these things! I'm no twerp!" As she was speaking, she tried to move her desk. Touya laughed.  
  
"See? You can't even move your desk! Here I'll move the desk, and you get the chair," He picked up the desk easily and headed inside. Sakura sighed. Her big brother always had to make fun of her. She picked up the chair and followed him inside.  
  
"So which room did you pick?" He asked.  
  
"The farthest one in the hallway," She replied. When they got there, Sakura told him to put it on the wall opposite of the little window.  
  
"Ok here ya go," Touya gently put her desk down. Sakura pushed her chair in.  
  
"Now my bed," She grinned at Touya. Touya sighed and shook her head. 'Girls…'  
  
It took them almost 6 hours for them to get everything in place. When they were done, it was supper time.  
  
"I'm exhausted, I'm so glad today's Friday, no school tomorrow!" Sakura landed on the couch with a soft 'swoosh'.  
  
"Yes, yes, everyone's had a long day," Fujitaka wiped away sweat with his hand.  
  
"And I had to move Sakura's bed! Man that was tiring!" Touya complained. He started to massage his neck. Suddenly there was a loud growl. Sakura looked sheepishly at the ground.  
  
"I'm hungry," She patted her stomach.  
  
"I'm too tired to cook," Fujitaka leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. "Nap…" Sakura looked at Touya.  
  
"Don't look at me! I dunno how to cook!" he exclaimed. Sakura sighed. 'I guess its up to me to cook,' She got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Gosh, there isn't even instant noodles?" She searched around in the small pantry in their kitchen. She looked in the fridge. All the food she found was vegetables, rice, and chicken. "Ok, we're going to have rice, fried chicken, and fried veggies." She said to herself. 'Thank god I learned how to cook from Otosan or else I'd starve!'  
  
About an hour later, she got everything set up. The food, the table, everything. "Otosan! Touya! Supper's ready!" She called. She wiped her hands on her apron before going to wake up Fujitaka. "Otosan! Otosan! Okite!" She shook him.  
  
"Nani…? Oh! Sakura I forgot about supper!" Then he saw that she was wearing an apron and smiled. "Oh my Sakura has grown, you fixed us supper didn't you? Good girl." He can smell the food. He rubbed his stomach, and said, "Tonight's supper is going to be fine!" He chuckled.  
  
It was night now. Sakura changed into her pjs and climbed up to her bed. She stared at the snow white ceiling and sighed. Why is her life so complicated? Why can't she live in large houses? She sighed again. She fell asleep feeling sorry for herself.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Syaoran's house…  
  
'Wonder if Sakura moved yet? But she couldn't have moved so soon could she? Man why am I thinking about that little brat? It's midnight and I can't go to sleep!' He thought. He stared up at the ceiling. He suddenly reached over and grabbed his phone. He dialed Bryan's number. "Hello Bryan you there?"  
  
"Who is this… so late…" a sleepy voice replied.  
  
"This is Syaoran, look I need you to find something out for me. Now! Quick!" He sat up on his huge king sized bed.  
  
"I'll find this tomorrow! Right now I just want to go back to bed!" Bryan was getting pissed. It's fricking midnight!  
  
"No! I'll need it tomorrow! Either that or you get up early and give it to me tomorrow morning. You choose!" Syaoran was leaving him no choice.  
  
"I'll get up early and do it alright?! Now gimme some sleep or I can't wake up early!"  
  
"Ok, I need you to find out…"  
  
The next morning, Syaoran got up early. He looked at the clock. 8:00 AM. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He combed his hair and made it look perfect. He grabbed his favorite clothing and put it on. He rang the bell on the wall in his room. Immediately there was a knock on the door.  
  
"What would you like Mr. Li?" a servant who looked like she was about 30 years old opened the door.  
  
"I want my breakfast ready in 10 minutes. Today's Saturday, so you should know what kind of breakfast to serve." He replied without looking at her. The servant nodded.  
  
"Yes sir, you're breakfast will be waiting," She bowed politely and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Syaoran took one last look in the mirror, sighing in satisfaction. Then he frowned. Why is he doing all this because of Sakura? 'Because you like her Syaoran. She's different from all the other girls at your school. She's not ditzy, and she doesn't try to be cool and act all slutty in front of you.' A small voice at the back of his mind said. He shook it off. He shook his head. He walked out of his room and headed for the Dining room. Li Syaoran has a huge house. Anyone who goes in would get lost. And usually they would need servants to lead them around. Syaoran stepped up onto the marbled floor dining room. It had elegant chandeliers hanging down, and a huge long ancient wooden table. In the middle of the table was a pot of pink roses. Every thing was perfect. His breakfast was placed on the end of the table with all the knives and forks placed on a light blue napkin. A servant by the name of Mark pulled out the chair for him. He's the manager of servants. (does this even make sense? I dunno… lol)  
  
"How's Mr. Li Syaoran doing this morning?" He chirped.  
  
"Fine," Syaoran mumbled while eating his classically scrambled eggs. Mark stood by his side waiting for his orders. DING DONG! The doorbell rang. 'It must be Bryan. Good, he did what I told him to do.' The servants quickly opened the huge doors and in came a boy who was breathing heavily. Mark went out to see who it was.  
  
"Bryan, Mr. Li Syaoran is expecting you. Please follow me." He said and led the way. Syaoran was just finishing up his breakfast when Mark came in with Bryan close behind. He had a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"Hey Bryan! Not bad! You're not late at all!" Syaoran laughed, which was really rare.  
  
"You told me to find where that Sakura chick moved to, and here is her address. He handed the piece of paper over. "But really, I think they must be poor to live at that part of town!" he exclaimed. "Are you going over to see her?" He raised an eyebrow. Syaoran never acted this way. He never seems to care about anyone BUT himself. Mark, who was standing quietly in the corner, stepped up and asked,  
  
"Do you need to use the car Mr. Li Syaoran?" Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I'm going to ride my bike." He replied. Mark nodded, and went off to get the other servants to get the bike ready for Mr. Li Syaoran.  
  
After riding on his bike for half an hour, he finally found the place where Sakura lives. It was 9:30 AM. 'I wonder if she's up yet? Oh well, who would care anyways,' he thought. He looked at the little pink house and stared at the paper.  
  
"Number 23, that's this house," he said to himself. He took a long hard stare at the house. It was freakinly small to him. Comparing Sakura's house to his house, Sakura's house is only as big as his dining room! 'Anywho…' he thought. He peered through the windows. He couldn't see a thing because the curtain was down. He knocked the door. But no one answered. So he tried to turn the knob to see if it turned. To his surprise, it wasn't locked! He pushed open the cheap tiny plastic door, and invited himself in. He looked around. To his left was the hallway of rooms, and to his right he saw the living room, and the kitchen. 'This is it? Man, I can see the whole damn house right here!' he thought. He didn't notice that Touya heard the knocking and came out.  
  
"Who are you? Are you a thief?" He boomed out. Syaoran jumped. He didn't expect that. The racket Touya was making woke Fujitaka. He opened his door and saw Syaoran.  
  
"What is all this noise? Touya is this your friend?" he asked.  
  
"No Otosan, I heard knocking so I went to see who it was, and then I found this baka here!" He glared at Syaoran.  
  
"You watch your language!" He turned to Fujitaka and bowed. "I'm here to see Sakura." Touya gaped at him. 'Sakura has THESE kind of friends at school?'  
  
"Oh I see, well why don't you make yourself feel comfortable and I'll go and fetch Sakura?" Fujitaka smiled warmly at Syaoran. He went to Sakura's room and knocked. "Sakura? Sakura! Someone's here for you!" Sakura tossed around in her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She groaned. 'Too early!' She thought, and groaned. Fujitaka opened the door and pulled off the covers on her.  
  
"Sakura! Someone's here to see you!" He said sternly. Then he leaned over and said, " Hey I didn't know you met hot guys at your school!" he teased her.  
  
"NANI? I thought it was Tomoyo?" Sakura looked at her father with a confused look.  
  
"No, a guy came to see you," Fujitaka answered, puzzled. " I thought you knew him?" Sakura was nervous now. 'Who might this be?' she thought… puzzled. She stepped out of her bed and slipped in her pink slippers. When she reached the living room, her face turned pale. Her mouth was opened. Her eyes turned huge. Her blood stopped flowing. 'Syaoran?! How could it be that geek?' She thought.  
  
A/n: phew sweatdrops finally done! Cliff hanger? Hehe… well gotta wait…. 


	5. Falling In Love

True Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
A/n: oh gods… I have to say it again… Thanks to all the ppl that reviewed! ~_~ Ok fine! I'll put it in another way, Arigatou gozaimusu! (spelling? Eh I dun care) I dunno what hana yori dango cause I have never heard of it…? But I guess this fic is like that one if you guys says it is.. ~_~ Oh ya, one more thing… I was thinking to add Eli in the next chapter cause I got the perfect plot if he's in here.… please review and let me know if you want me to or not…^^ Well well, chapter 5's out. Enjoy!! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
When she reached the living room, her face turned pale. Her mouth was opened. Her eyes turned huge. Her blood stopped flowing. 'Syaoran?! How could it be that geek?' She thought. 'How the hell did he get my address? He's the least person I would expect.' Sakura was still staring at him. She snapped back to reality. 'Oh no, Syaoran's seen me in my pjs! And my hair is all messy!' Sakura thought. She sweatdropped.  
  
Syaoran stared as Sakura walked up with her pink slippers. He could see that she was surprised to see him, so surprised that, her mouth was hanging open. And overly, she was in her pjs!  
  
"Don't stare at me! I know I look hot today but control yourself!" 'She looks kinda cute this way,' He thought. He couldn't control and he started to blush. Sakura took it the wrong way.  
  
"What are you laughing at? And who would wanna stare at you? Wait till I get changed…" At this moment, Touya stepped into the conversation.  
  
"Um twerp, don't tell me that this is your "friend"?"  
  
"No! I don't even know where he got my address! And I would never tell a gaki my address!"  
  
"I have my sources," Syaoran smiled. Fujitaka pulled Touya aside.  
  
"Just leave those two alone for now, get back into your room," He ordered. They both went back inside. Once the doors were shut, Sakura began.  
  
"What are you doing here and why? And where did you get my home address?" She demanded.  
  
"Wow! Easy! I just heard your father lost his job and you guys have to move to a smaller house so I decided to visit! Spazzy today now aren't we Sakura?" He teased.  
  
"Well thanks but really I don't want you in my house. So out!"  
  
"Haven't your father taught you any manners? I've been at least sitting here for more than 10 minutes. At least you should bring some tea?" He was making up excuses to stay longer. He was beginning to love teasing Sakura.  
  
"Fine! If you like tea that much freak," She went into the kitchen and prepared tea for him. "Stupid Syaoran, I don't get why he's coming over. How did he find out anyways?" She said to herself as she stirred the tea. "It must have been Tomoyo. She was the only one who knew!" Sakura came back out of the kitchen with a cross look on her face. After watching Syaoran take a sip of his tea, she asked, "Are you going to leave now?" She was getting impatient. She sat down on the other couch.  
  
"Why so fast? I thought I would stay a little longer," Syaoran said in a sweet voice. This was killing Sakura.  
  
"So why are you here?" Sakura asked rudely. But that didn't bother Syaoran at all.  
  
"Don't you want me to come see you?" Syaoran asked. He was flirting.  
  
"Eh, no! I still need to get revenge for my bike!"  
  
"Now, now, that was just a joke! Anyway, did I tell you that your house is really small? Its as big as my dining room at my house!" Sakura was offended.  
  
"Excuse me? It's not my fault if my Otosan lost his job! It's not my fault I was born poor! It's not my fault that we moved here!" She stood up. "Now its time for you to get out!" She pushed him towards the door, opened it, and gave him a push out the door.  
  
"Hope to see you in… hell!" Sakura slammed the door shut, leaving a surprised looking Syaoran standing there.  
  
'Sakura's interesting…' he thought. Just then Sakura opened the door again. Syaoran's face lighted up. "Inviting me back in again?"  
  
"Your dreams baka! I just came and tell you we WON'T be seeing each other in hell, because I won't be going there! Let's just hope we don't see each other again!" She slammed the door. This move just made Syaoran more attracted to her. 'I swear I have to win her heart!' he thought as he took one last look at the house, took his bike and started off.  
  
Sakura slammed the door. She breathed. 'I can never get guys… and not in a million years am I going to like that gaki!' She thought. She went back into her room and slept for another hour. It was 11:00 AM, and the phone rang at the Kinomoto household.  
  
"I'll get it!" Touya said as he reached the phone. "Hello Touya speaking!"  
  
"Hey can I get Sakura? It's Tomoyo," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure, hold,"  
  
In the background, Tomoyo could hear Touya shouting at Sakura. "Yo squirt! Phone!!" A second later, Sakura voice could be heard.  
  
"Tomoyo? Hi!"  
  
"Hey Sakura, took you long enough!" Tomoyo was being sarcastic.  
  
"Sorry, I just woke up and I was brushing my teeth," Sakura explained. "Guess what Tomoyo, this morning, Syaoran came over! Yes that jerk…" complained Sakura.  
  
"Nani?! He came over to see you? Wow, he's changed!" Tomoyo was surprised. Syaoran Li the richest guy, the wealthiest guy, the guy that has the biggest house on this town, went and visited Sakura?! No way!  
  
"And he even had the nerve to say that my house is just as big as his dining room! What a gaki ne?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you're lucky he visited you! Every girl on the planet would want him to come visit them! And let me tell you, he has the biggest house in this town, so I was quite surprised when you said that he came over to visit!" Tomoyo said. She was filled with envy, desire. Why can't Syaoran come and visit HER? Can't he see that there are other girls on the earth besides Sakura? 'Ack! Why am I thinking that? Sakura is my best friend,' Tomoyo reminded herself.  
  
"So you're saying that he likes me? That's the sickest thing I've ever heard!" Sakura rattled. "I still have to get him back for what he did to my bike!"  
  
"No! Don't do anything back to him, you'll just make it worst. Anyway, when we go back to school, see if he does anything bad and if he doesn't then don't do anything back. I'm getting tired of your pranks and stuff."  
  
"Okay, I guess you're right," She said as she pondered on that.  
  
  
  
On Monday, Sakura walked to school with Tomoyo as usual. Everything went on normal, and school was at last peaceful. Syaoran didn't do anymore pranks on Sakura, and Sakura didn't play any tricks on him. Finally, the day was over. As Sakura headed out, Syaoran took her arm and took her into the hallway so no one could see her. People were surprised seeing them together, as they used to HATE each other back in the beginning of the year. All the girls were especially surprised. They thought they would have a chance to get to Syaoran, but now it seemed like they can't. One particular girl named Christine glared at Sakura. She hated her. 'Why can't Syaoran just notice me? I'm just as hot as Sakura is… wait… Sakura is NOT even cute,' she thought angrily. She turned and left because she couldn't stand the sight of them. Tomoyo noticed, and stood nearby where she can't hear their conversation and waited for her best friend. Bryan, Syaoran's friend, came up to their homeroom and saw those two together. He grinned to himself. 'So he's finally gonna make the move,' Then he noticed Tomoyo. The long silky shiny purple hair, those dark violet eyes, her features were just fine. He walked over to her. "I've seen you with Sakura before, you her best friend?" he was trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yes, and you are…" Tomoyo looked at Bryan. He had soft brown eyes, and light brown hair just of that Syaoran, and he was muscular. Being Syaoran's friend, girls drool over him.  
  
"I'm Bryan, Syaoran's friend. You're…" Tomoyo bowed.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo, as you know already, I'm Sakura's friend," She said politely.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Let go of me! What do you want?" Sakura demanded. She stared right into Syaoran's huge brown eyes.  
  
"Wow! Calm down tiger! Just wanted to ask you if you want to do something on Wednesday?" He asked. Sakura stopped struggling. She shifted her gaze to the wall. Did she hear right? She was getting dizzy. The baka asking her out?  
  
"Um, no! Who would want to anyway?" She avoided his eyes.  
  
"Oh Sakura is that the best you can come up with! I'm disappointed! If I say yes, then I'd be going out with a different girl everyday of the week!" Syaoran couldn't help not bragging. Sakura hated this about Syaoran. Does he HAVE to brag? Couldn't he just STOP bragging for just one minute??  
  
"No, I don't have the time. Plus it's a school night." She said calmly. It was NOW that she can look right at Syaoran straight in the eye.  
  
"We don't have to go on Wednesday if you can't. How about this Saturday at the theatre's? I'll be waiting for you there, 2:00 PM!" He said and turned to leave. Sakura was stunned. How did he make up his mind for her?  
  
"Wait…!" She started. But Syaoran was already out of sight. Sakura sighed. 'I'm not going,' She thought.  
  
"So yah… Ouch!" Bryan shouted as Syaoran grabbed him. "What are you doing?" he yelled.  
  
"We're going home now," Syaoran replied staring straight ahead. This was his first time asking a girl out even though so many girls want to go out with him.  
  
"Well wait!" He turned back to the surprised Tomoyo. "Seeya later Tomoyo, nice meeting ya!" He jogged back up to Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura! What were you guys talking about?" Tomoyo ran up to the dazed Sakura.  
  
"Well, he just asked me out." She replied slowly.  
  
"He nani?! Did you say yes?" She was surprised and excited for her friend. She has her own crush now. (guess!)  
  
"Well, I tried to say no, but he just made up his mind for me! Supposedly we are to meet at the theatres on Saturday at 2:00 PM."  
  
"Sakura! You don't know how many girls would die just to be in your shoes! I still don't understand why you hate him so much! He's not acting like a gaki no more." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, I know. So I don't hate him as much anymore, but still… it's awkward when it comes to going out with him," Sakura trailed off.  
  
"Well, I got my eyes set on someone!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Nani?!" This time, it was Sakura's turn to be surprised. "You've never had your eyes on ANYONE before… so whose the poor guy?"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"I'm just joking. So whose the LUCKY guy?"  
  
  
  
"So you've finally decided to make a move on her eh?" Bryan teased.  
  
"Well, I'm not like you! I don't get new girlfreinds every like… second week?" Syaoran shot back, defending himself.  
  
"Well you see, I get tired of them. They either call on you too much, check what you are doing, and all that annoying stuff that eventually lead us to break up. But Tomoyo's different," He said.  
  
"Tomoyo? Sakura's friend? Now don't tell me you're…"  
  
"Yes, she's my next new target!"  
  
"Don't you ever do that! If you play around with Tomoyo, I swear I'll kill you!" Syaoran cannot believe him. There's a whole bunch of other girls in the school he can go for.  
  
"Aww… you and Sakura aren't even going out yet and you're acting all defensive! Look, I know Tomoyo is Sakura's friend, and I'll try to be nice ok? But I'm betting that this relationship is only going to last a few weeks." He said. "Well, you're at your house now, seeya!" He walked farther on as Syaoran stopped in front of his mansion. He shook his head. Typical Bryan. Bryan can be a nice friend sometime, but he is not a good boyfriend. Two servants scurried up and opened the huge black gates and Syaoran walked in.  
  
  
  
a/n: I'm finally done this chapter! Took me so long! Ok well ppl please r&r! Ja! 


	6. The date

True Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Date  
  
  
  
A/n: WAI! I love you guys! I got so many reviews! Sorry for not updating anytime sooner… you know.. it's the weekend!  
  
Well, I'm going to add Eli in here… probably in the next chapter…or the one after… ^^  
  
Btw cool_camzy_blue… your such a great writer! ^_^ then there's Glarie… you guys are so much better at writing then me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The week seemed to go by fast. And soon, it was Saturday. 'Its Saturday already! Should I go or should I not?' Wondered Sakura. She sat up on her bed. It was 10:00 AM. 4 more hours until the "date".  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh, 4 more hours!" Syaoran said to himself. It was 10:00, and he's choosing his outfit. "This does NOT go with this shirt…" he mumbled. There was a knock on the door. He jumped.  
  
"Mr. Syaoran Li, do you want your breakfast in the dining room or in your room?" asked a servant.  
  
"Ah, in the dining room," He answered, staring at the different combinations of clothing. After finally about half an hour of selecting he gave up. 'Oh well, not like it's a BIG date anyway, and your going through all this mess because of Sakura?!' he thought stubbornly. (hate it when guys do that!~_~) He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the dining room.  
  
"What took so long Mr. Syaoran Li?" asked Mark as he pulled out the chair for him.  
  
"None of your business," Syaoran snapped. Mark was used to this, in good days Syaoran would just make a compliment. 'Guess today is a bad day for him,' Thought Mark.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura got up and brushed her hair. She looked into the mirror. A pretty face with large jade eyes stared back at her. 'Let's just get ready and then I'll see if I want to go,' she thought. She headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura!" Fujitaka called. Sakura just finished brushing her teeth.  
  
"What is it Otosan?" She asked.  
  
"I need to go shopping for some food! Touya's out with his friends, and I'll need someone to carry the food back here!" He hollered as he flipped the eggs. "Oh, and breakfast is ready!"  
  
'Guess I won't be going on that date no more,' She thought to herself somewhat cheerfully. But there was this knot feeling in her stomach. Like if she didn't go on the date then SHE'D be the bad person. 'Oh well, I gotta help Otosan,' She thought. She put on her clothes and headed out for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Otosan, we need instant noodles!" Sakura yelped. She ADORED them. "WAI! And we need these!" Sakura was going crazy. She was stuffing everything into the cart. Fujitaka keeps on taking them back out.  
  
"Sakura! If I still have my job then we might be able to afford all of those, but I don't! If it's not for Touya getting new jobs every week, we won't be even living in that house now!" Fujitaka said sternly. Sakura's shoulders slumped back. She forgot. She had forgotten that they were POOR now. How she hated to be poor! Then, she just remembered about the date with Syaoran.  
  
"Otosan, what time is it?" She asked. Fujitaka looked at his wristwatch, and replied,  
  
"It's 3:00, why?" He questioned. 'It's 3 already? Shoot! I have to go see him!' She thought, never hearing the "why" part on the answer. She looked outside. It was POURING. 'Was that gaki still waiting for her?' That horrible feeling came back. 'Naye, he can't be waiting for me, he hates you!' But another voice said, 'But he was the one who asked you out!' Sakura could take no more.  
  
"Otosan, sorry but I just forgot that I was to meet Tomoyo at the park! Oh, and can I borrow your umbrella? Thanks." Sakura said that so fast that Fujitaka was dazed.  
  
"Wha?" He managed to say. He watched as Sakura dashed out of the store.  
  
Meanwhile, it was pouring out.  
  
"I really hope he's not still there waiting for me," She said to herself as she ran down the street towards the movie theatre. She felt bad for not going without letting him know.  
  
'I knew it, I'm such a gaki! I should've known that she wouldn't come,' an angry boy standing in front of the theatres thought. His hair was soaking wet, and his clothes dripped with rainwater, as the rain continued to beat down on him. No one noticed the tears that came out of his eyes, because it got mixed up with rainwater. 'Why did this have to happen to me? This is the first time I've ever fallen in love… or is this even love?' Syaoran clenched his fists. He clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He leaned back on the wall, and let the rain soak him through.  
  
'Oh my god he's still there!' Sakura's heart somehow got torn. She felt really bad. That horrible feeling was coming back stronger than ever. She slowly walked up to him and held the umbrella over him. Syaoran was too angry to notice someone walking up to him. His eyes shot open when he didn't feel rain on him. He stared at Sakura. He exploded,  
  
"Why? Why did you have to do this to me? You could have at least called me and tell me you don't want to come! You had me here waiting for an hour!" He yelled.  
  
"S… I'm sorry," Sakura said softly.  
  
"Oh, so you think apologizing would do it?"  
  
"Well at least I came to see you! Now are we going out on this date or not?" There was a big hint in her voice. Syaoran's attitude softened.  
  
"So we're still going out on this date?" He asked, stunned.  
  
"Well, why did I come here in the first place? Let's get you dried up first," Sakura said softly. She pulled out her handkerchief and began wiping the water off his face. " So you want to go have a drink? My treat!" Sakura tried to lighten up the atmosphere that was around them. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"I know a great café not far away from here, and no it's going to be MY treat. I'm not going to let a lady pay for me!" his snotty mood came back.  
  
"Look Syaoran, if your going to act that way than I'm going back," Sakura frowned, but secretly she felt touched because of what a gentlemen Syaoran could be.  
  
"Ok! But its MY treat kay?"  
  
"Ok! Let's just get there!" Sakura said.  
  
When they got to the little café, Syaoran was still soaking wet.  
  
"You're still wet!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"It's alright. I'll just make the seat wet," Syaoran said. Sakura giggled. The hostess finally came up to them.  
  
"Two?" She asked. Syaoran nodded. She took them to a table by the window where they can still see that its pouring outside. Shortly after, the waitress came up to them.  
  
"Could I get you a drink?" She asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Cappuccino," Syaoran mumbled, trying to brush off the excess water on his shirt.  
  
Sakura saw this and laughed.  
  
"Lemonade please," She said to the waitress, and to Syaoran she said, "Try twisting your shirt, it might help," She said. Syaoran blushed (~_~)  
  
"Excuse me, would you two like something to eat as well? We have a couples combo if you would like to try it," The waitress smiled. 'Aren't these two a nice couple,' She thought. Sakura blushed and so did Syaoran.  
  
"No we're not a couple," Sakura answered.  
  
"Yes, we are!" Syaoran said at the same time. The waitress sweatdropped.  
  
"Um, we'd like our drink first, thank you," Syaoran said quickly. She nodded.  
  
'God, that had to be on my embarrassing moments list.' Sakura thought. She felt her cheeks burn. Syaoran started…  
  
"I thought we're on a date?"  
  
"Yeah, but we're not a couple!" Sakura argued. Syaoran sighed. 'Can't she just play along?'  
  
After, Syaoran took Sakura shopping.  
  
"No, Syaoran! I don't have that much money! And that store sells EXPENSIVE stuff!" Sakura was being dragged into an expensive clothing store. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Sakura, I'll pay for it," He said somewhat impatiently. Sakura gave up. 'Syaoran always have his ways,' She sighed. She stared at the racks of clothing revealing a variety of different colors. Syaoran picked up a white tank top and held it up to Sakura.  
  
"You'd look nice in this," He mumbled. A sales clerk walked up to them.  
  
"Would you like to try that on miss?" She asked politely.  
  
"Uh…" Sakura mumbled. 'Can't Syaoran let her pick her own clothes too?'  
  
"Yeah, she's going to try on this, put this in the change room for her," Syaoran demanded, and handed her the white tank top.  
  
"Yes sir," The sales clerk walked away.  
  
"Syaoran! Can you at least let me pick my own clothes?" Sakura was getting annoyed.  
  
"Fine!" Sakura walked down the racks, scanning the clothes as she went along. 'Naye, this one's too flowery, and NO, this one is too dark. EEK! How can they make these clothes like this?' She thought. At last she came to a shirt she thinks is PERFECT. It was a light pink tank top, and in the middle was a big heart with wings on it, and underneath, it says "Angel". (ok… so maybe this shirt is gay… but YOU try thinking it up ^^) She held it on herself and stared into the mirror. 'Not bad,' she thought.  
  
"What do you think Syaoran?" She asked and turned to him.  
  
"Man, do all girls like hearts and wings and all these stuff?" He rolled his eyes. Sakura hit him. HARD. Then she headed over to the change room. After a couple minutes, Sakura finally had the guts to walk out. All Syaoran could do was to gape. (is that even a word?) His mouth was slightly opened. Sakura looked like a goddess in that white tank top he picked for her. Sakura frowned.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that? Is this ugly on me or what?"  
  
"No no, it looks beautiful on you," Syaoran said. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"I guess this is okay after all, I'm going to try on my other one," She turned and opened the door to the change room. She came out with her pink tank top.  
  
"Wow," said Syaoran. "Guess that one looks good on you too,"  
  
"Thanks," Sakura grinned. She changed back into her normal clothes.  
  
"I wonder how much these costs?" She wondered out loud. She turned the tag over and both of the shirts were priced at $150 each. "HOLY SHIT!" she yelled. Then she turned red. People were looking at them in the store. Syaoran just sighed.  
  
"Sakura, it's only $150!" 'She's making such a big deal on price, I said I would pay for them!' he thought.  
  
"Yeah, to the richest guy in town, $150 is probably just change to you, but to me it's a LOT." She said. Syaoran rolled his brown eyes at her.  
  
"Sakura, I'll pay for them," Syaoran called the clerk over. "Pack them up," He ordered, and gave her his card.  
  
"Syaoran! I said I'll pay for them!" Sakura argued.  
  
"Whoever heard of a girl paying for her own things when she's out on a date? Now hush!" He said. The clerk gave him a receipt and he signed it. "Ok, where do you want to go now?" Sakura looked at the clock in the store. 6:00. She better go home soon.  
  
"Well, I think I have to get back," She said. Syaoran panicked.  
  
"But we didn't have dinner yet!"  
  
"But I've already come to your date thing! Plus, I promised my Otosan to be home," She said. She was going to be in BIG trouble when she's not home. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Fine," he said. "Well at least let me take you home?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure," Sakura replied. Deep down in her heart, she never would've expected a gaki like Syaoran could be such a nice guy. Even though the weather outside was kind of chilly, Sakura was filled with warmth. 'I have never felt this way before,' She thought. The two young students had a peaceful quiet walk home. Sakura has never thought that she and Syaoran can go on one minute without arguing. 'Guess I'm wrong,' She thought. 'But I have never liked anyone before, so I don't know if this is love I'm feeling,'  
  
Syaoran's heart was racing. His stomach tensed up. He was nervous. 'Godamit! Why am I so nervous?' His hands started to sweat. Syaoran's falling too deep in love. (ok I hope this made sense?) He was getting to the point if he can't have her then no one can. It seemed like an eternal walk. He looked over at Sakura. Her hair covering half her face, her long dark brown eyelashes, and her eyes… It's driving Syaoran crazy… he has NEVER felt this way towards any girl before. Slowly, he made an effort to hold Sakura's hand. Closer, closer. He was about to grab her hand when…  
  
"Atchoo!" Sakura sneezed. Her hand instinctively went up to her face and covered her mouth. 'Dammit!' Syaoran cursed silently.  
  
"You cold?" Syaoran began to take off his coat.  
  
"No, it's ok. We're almost there anyways," Said Sakura. How could she be cold when she's all warmed up inside? They walked up to Sakura's tiny pink house. "Well, I'm here now. Thanks for walking me. I had fun." Sakura said politely.  
  
"Wow! Sakura… you're not the kind of person that says that!" Syaoran teased.  
  
"Hey! All I said was thank you! What's wrong with that?" There they go again. Guess they can't go on without arguing.  
  
"Well, anywho thanks for the clothing." Sakura said after minutes of arguing with Syaoran.  
  
"No problem," Syaoran replied. "See you at school Monday,"  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura turned around and ran up into her house. Syaoran watched as she went inside and shut the door. It was THEN he decided it was safe to leave. As he turned to leave, he did a little dance (^^) and walked home. Today was one of the BEST days in his life. He would NEVER forget this moment.  
  
  
  
A/n: Mmmm… I hope I'm not making Syaoran like Sakura too soon? Well I hope you guys like it and please r&r!! ^_^ 


	7. Bryan Makes His Move

True Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Bryan makes his move  
  
  
  
1 A/n: WAIIYA! More reviews… I'm loving it! ~_~  
  
Ok, I'm going to make Bryan act like a jerk in here… and ya.. this chap is mainly going to be about Tomoyo… soo all those ppl out there that wants to know what happens to S+S will have to wait!!  
  
I'll make this chap longer cause I have a lot of hw and I won't be updating for a while…  
  
  
  
Kero-chan- I love your story hope you can continue it!  
  
Glarie- CONTINUE YOUR STORY DAMMIT  
  
Cool_camzy_blue- I like your fic Stone of Elbam… FINALLY YOU UPDATED IT!!  
  
  
  
Sakura was going to spend one of her favorite days with one of her best friends, Tomoyo. Sakura was dressed in her new white tank top that Syaoran had bought for her. She waited outside her house for Tomoyo. Soon enough, Tomoyo could be seen with her light blue tank top and skirt. Her silky purple hair was up in a ponytail.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! I love Sundays! We get to spend them together! So where we going this time?" Sakura said as she ran up to greet Tomoyo. She saw her video cam. She groaned. "Tomoyo, not again?" Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Yup!" Tomoyo laughed. "No, I was thinking we could relax today and maybe go to the amusement park?" Sakura's face lit up. "Oh, and that's a very nice tank top you have there," commented Tomoyo. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Ok! Wait, let me go in and get some money first," She started. "Oh, and Syaoran bought that for me,"  
  
"I'll pay for you Sakura, I've known you for so long! Syaoran can be such a gentlemen hey? Well what are you waiting for? C'mon!" Tomoyo grabbed her hand and started running as though they can't wait to get there.  
  
When they got there, Tomoyo went up to buy tickets, and they both got in. Screams and shouts of joy could be heard. The rumbling noise of the roller coaster could be heard, and every so often you could hear a bunch of screams and shouting.  
  
"So where do you want to start first Tomoyo? I was thinking the log ride!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. Sakura did NOT notice that Tomoyo taped that. She turned around.  
  
"Hoe! Tomoyo! I thought you weren't going to tape?!"  
  
"Yeah, but I have to get that one down, you looked so kawaii!" Sakura sighed. Typical Tomoyo when she's not in school. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go on the log ride!" Tomoyo said, as she grabbed Sakura and started heading towards the line.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god I'm soaking!" Yelled a very hyper Sakura.  
  
"Thank god I left my stuff in the basket, or else my video cam would've been ruined!" Said a dripping wet Tomoyo. Her ponytail clung to her neck. The 2 decided to get something to eat while drying off. AS they walked towards the concession stands, they saw Bryan… with his snotty girlfriend. She was bugging him to go on another ride.  
  
"No, Stacey! Would you get off me!?" he yelled. He looked up to see Sakura and Tomoyo. He smiled warmly. "Hey Tomoyo, hey Sakura,"  
  
"Who are these girls?" Stacey demanded. Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
"None of your business! They're just my friends!" He gave them a grin and Stacey pulled him away. 'Man, that Tomoyo sure looked hot today,' Bryan thought of Tomoyo's wet hair, pale face, and dark clear purple eyes.  
  
"How about we go shopping today?" Stacey chirped, as she slipped her hand into Bryan's.  
  
"Wow, that girl that was with Bryan was sure snotty!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo replied. She didn't know he had a girlfriend already. 'Oh well,' She sighed. She never gets the good guys anyways. Little did she know that she was gonna regret that later on. After they were all dried up, they went on a couple of different rides and called it a day.  
  
"I'm wiped out," Sakura said, panting. "But I love that ride!"  
  
"Me too! Well, how about we go have dinner?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Ok! Sounds fine to me!" Sakura said. After dinner, Sakura was very tired. She waved to Tomoyo as she headed towards the direction of her house.  
  
"Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo called, and watched as her slim figure disappeared in the dark. She sighed. Somehow, the sight of Bryan and that girl was bugging Tomoyo really badly. She walked along the busy streets, walking by store after store. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey!" The person grumbled. Tomoyo quickly apologized.  
  
"Sorry," She bowed. When she looked up she found that it was Bryan. 'What a coincidence,' She thought.  
  
"Oh hey Tomoyo! Sorry I wasn't looking," Bryan said with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Bryan! What are you doing out here?" She asked.  
  
"Well, why do I see a pretty young lady all by herself?" Bryan smiled. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Well, I didn't really want to go home yet," She replied. "You?" She raised her eyes in wonder.  
  
"I just broke up with Stacey… that bitch…" He muttered. Fortunately for him, Tomoyo did not hear about the bitch part.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Tomoyo said. But secretly, she was glad.  
  
"No need to be, she's not worth my time sorrowing." He replied. "Wanna go eat some desert?" He asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure why not?" Tomoyo smiled. They walked up to a little tiny shop that sells ice cream and other deserts. (Mmm… ^^) They sat outside watching the people walk by and the cars drive by. Tomoyo was eating her banana split sundae, and Bryan just ordered a triple fudge sundae.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, have you ever liked someone before?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Nani?! Um… well once in kindergarten…" Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Well… then there's now…" She trailed off.  
  
"Oooh.. tell me!" Bryan said, getting curious. 'I hope its me,' He thought, seeing that every girl has to be in love with him. He was right.  
  
"Well… how about you tell me?" Tomoyo said, grinning. Bryan frowned.  
  
"Mm… well she goes to my school… has lovely silky purple hair, and lovely dark violet eyes, who happens to be right across from me…" He said as he got lost in her eyes. Tomoyo's eyes widened. She almost choked on her ice cream. 'Nani? Does he mean me?' She thought. 'Don't get your hopes up high Tomoyo,'  
  
"Nani? You don't mean me do you?" Tomoyo asked nervously, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Yes, who else is sitting across from me?" Bryan laughed. Tomoyo blushed. 'This cannot be happening to me,' she thought. She was feeling sweetness from head to toe. She never felt so light weighted and happy before. "So, Tomoyo, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, his light brown eyes looking into her dark violet ones. Tomoyo fidgeted. She didn't know what to say! She nodded as a smile crept up on her face, which was turning into a shade of dark crimson red. Bryan jumped up.  
  
"YES!" he yelled. People were looking at him. 'Man, she was easy,' Thought Bryan, as he grinned and stared at Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day at school, everyone heard about Syaoran and Sakura's date.  
  
"I swear I saw them in the café!" Chelsea said. Christine frowned. 'So are they going out or what?' She thought angrily. 'I'm as good looking as she is,' She thought.  
  
A rush of silence fell over the classroom as Syaoran entered homeroom. He looked around, confused, but thinking it had nothing to do with him, he sat down. Sakura came in next, and all the girls gave her a glare. Sakura tried to avoid it as much as she can. She has already heard people talking about the date she and Syaoran went to, and she was embarrassed. 'Man, its just a date, why is everyone so sensitive on that! Not like we're going out or something,' But then, some more flattening news came. Autumn rushed in and told her friends.  
  
"Guess who Bryan is going out with?" She gasped excitedly from all the running.  
  
"Who?!" All the girls asked. Syaoran jerked his head when he heard the mention of the name.  
  
"Tomoyo, I heard she's in your homeroom! Well, I gotta get back, seeya later!" Autumn dashed outside. Syaoran was surprised. 'Did he really ask her out?' He sighed. Sakura turned around and said,  
  
"Your friend Bryan is NOT a cheater is he? Because if he is… I swear…" Sakura frowned.  
  
"Well I don't really know, but don't blame me if he is!" Syaoran said, looking at Sakura.  
  
"Well, he's your friend! How could you NOT know?" She shot back. Syaoran was about to say something back, when he thought he would be a gent and not fight with Sakura. (For once) Tomoyo walked in at this time, smiling as though she had every guy in the world. The girls stared at her.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. "Bryan walked me to school today!" She smiled. "Oh, gomen for not telling you any sooner! He just asked me out yesterday!"  
  
"It's ok Tomoyo, I heard. Do you really like this Bryan guy?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah… why?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I just don't really trust him, he looks like a player to me!" Sakura told Tomoyo the truth.  
  
"I don't really care, I love him and he loves me and that's what matters." Tomoyo can be stubborn at times. Sakura sighed. 'It's gonna hurt when they break up,' She thought. The day pasted by quickly, and soon it was lunch.  
  
"Sakura, I promised Bryan I'd eat lunch with him today, is that alright?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a guilty look.  
  
"It's ok, I'll just eat alone under the cherry blossom tree. But remember, you guys can always come and talk to me!" Sakura smiled a fake smile. She watched as Tomoyo ran off to Bryan's open arms. "What a bastard," Sakura said. She somehow had this bad feeling towards Bryan, and can't trust him somehow. 'Oh well,' She thought, and walked over to the tree and sat down. She was about to get her lunch out when she heard shuffling noises behind her. "Whose that?" She said nervously, wondering who was there.  
  
"Chill, its just me, thought I'd give you a surprise," Syaoran said, as he stood up and walked down to sit beside Sakura.  
  
"Um, first of all, why are you here? Second, aren't you going to go eat with your friend Bryan?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you always so harsh to me? You weren't like that on Saturday," He grumbled, a little disappointed. " Anywho, Bryan says he wants to have lunch with Tomoyo alone," He told her. Sakura frowned. She DID not like the idea of them eating lunch together. ALONE. She grabbed Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, where are we going?" Syaoran asked as he ran with her.  
  
"Where Bryan and Tomoyo are," Sakura said. Syaoran pulled Sakura and they stopped running.  
  
"Look Sakura, chill. Tomoyo's a big girl now, so I don't think you need to be there the whole time watching over her. Sometimes she needs her own space too," Syaoran said. For once Sakura considerated on what Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, I'm only listening to you this time," Sakura said. Syaoran smiled. 'Yes, she listened to me! This is a first…'  
  
Meanwhile, Bryan and Tomoyo were having a fun and romantic time. Bryan leaned in and whispered,  
  
"Tomoyo, have I ever told you you were the most beautiful girl in the world?" He kissed her. Tomoyo was taken back by this sudden action. "…" She blushed. Bryan smiled and looked away. 'Man she's so…' He can't think of a word to describe her. 'I don't think we'll last even a week in this state,' He thought. The bell rang and it was time to go back in. Tomoyo smiled at Bryan.  
  
"I'll see you later," She hugged him and then walked away.  
  
"See you, I'll call you tonight," Bryan said, and turned the other way.  
  
As fast as they knew it, school was over. Sakura walked home with Tomoyo.  
  
"So, what did you guys do this lunch?" Sakura asked, wanting to know why Bryan wanted them to be ALONE.  
  
"Well, nothing really," Tomoyo blushed as she recalled that kiss. Sakura panicked. There has to be something!  
  
"Come on Tomoyo, your blushing!" Sakura sounded desperate. But she was only worrying about her friend.  
  
"Ok ok, well we had our lunch and its just the usual… sitting around and chatting, getting to know each other… then all of a sudden…" Tomoyo trailed off, turning a deep shade of red. She didn't know what to say. It seems embarrassing to say out loud.  
  
"All of a sudden…" Sakura's eyes got huge. "Tomoyo!"  
  
"Ok! I'll tell… he kissed me," Tomoyo was blushing as hard as ever. That was her first kiss. Not to mention Bryan was her first boyfriend…  
  
"He what?!" Sakura could not believe her ears. Their first day going out they kissed? Not to mention they don't totally know each other yet! She had a bad feeling about all this.  
  
"Sakura! Why are you spazzing?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just don't have a good feeling about Bryan. He just acts like a player," Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, it's ok, trust me," Tomoyo argued. Sakura sighed. How could she argue with Tomoyo?  
  
"Well, I'm here, so I'll see you at school tomorrow k?" Tomoyo waved and turned to go into her mansion. Sakura watched her go and sighed.  
  
"So you really asked her out?" Syaoran asked. He was walking home with Bryan.  
  
"Yeah," He replied.  
  
"Hey Bryan, if you hurt Tomoyo I swear I'm going to…"  
  
"Chill! How am I going to hurt her? Slap her? I would NEVER do that to any girls. Plus, what I'll do is probably dump her." He said. Syaoran gasped.  
  
"You'll do that?! That's even worse!" Syaoran said. Tomoyo does not seem like those girls that would get over something like that.  
  
"Why not? Aw… because of Sakura? Jeez…" He laughed. Syaoran tensed up.  
  
"Hey, watch it…"  
  
"I was just joking! Any ways, I'll see you at school," Bryan said as they reached Syaoran's mansion. Syaoran just shrugged and went in as the servants scurried out and opened the gate for him. He turned back and shook his head at the walking Bryan.  
  
A/n: ok I sorta tried and made this chap longer… but n e who… pls r&r 


	8. The New Transfer Student

True Love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The New Transfer Student  
  
  
  
A/n: gomen for not updating any time sooner! O.O The gayass social teacher gave us hw!! X_X anywho… heres chapter 8 for ya! Oh, arigatou for all the reviews! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
The next following morning, Tomoyo was waiting outside for Sakura. Tomoyo's head shot up as she heard the door shut. Sakura came out, and locked the door behind her. Sakura looked up to see her best friend waiting for her outside. She smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!"  
  
"Hey Sakura! Took you long enough to get out here!" Tomoyo was getting a little impatient waiting for her.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"So I just can't walk to school with my best friend?" Tomoyo asked, as she raised an eyebrow at Sakura.  
  
"Chill Tomoyo! I was just joking!" Sakura said quickly. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I was just joking too," She said as she wrapped an arm around Sakura and continued their walk to school.  
  
When they got there, everyone was there already.  
  
"Sakura, I'm going to say hi to Bryan, I'll be right back." Tomoyo turned towards Bryan's homeroom. Sakura shrugged. 'Okay then,' She thought. She turned a corner and reached her homeroom. Syaoran was there as usual, looking bored. All the snotty girls in the classroom was staring and talking about as usual. Nothing much going on. Syaoran's head jerked up as he saw Sakura walked in. 'Nobody can cheer me up like she does,' He thought. He casted his special smile as Sakura walked up to her seat in front of him. Sakura smiled back and sat down. 'Um, ok? Why was he smiling like that?' She thought nervously. Just then, Tomoyo dashed into the classroom.  
  
"Phew, made it just on time," Tomoyo panted, as the teacher walked in. Everyone quieted down. The teacher coughed.  
  
"Ah hem! Class, today we have a new transfer student! His name is Eriol Hiragizawa. Please make him feel welcomed." Said the teacher. The door opened and in came a boy with ruffled blue hair just like Syaoran's. He has large blue eyes and had glasses. The glasses did not make him look dorky, just added a touch to his look. All the girls' attention was focused on him now. Eriol looked around and smiled. He look came across Tomoyo, and smiled at her. 'Now is she pretty or what?' He thought. The teacher looked around, and said,  
  
"Eriol, you can sit in front of Tomoyo," He pointed. Eriol smiled and bowed politely.  
  
"Arigatou," He walked up to Tomoyo and smiled. He sat down. Tomoyo blushed. 'He's pretty cute! Wait! What am I thinking? I'm going out with Bryan!' She stared at the teacher, trying not to look at Eriol, which is hard, because he sits right in front of her. Classes ran by fast. It was soon lunchtime. Tomoyo stood up, eager to get out of the classroom.  
  
"Hey Sakura, want to ask the new guy to eat lunch with us?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not," Sakura replied, then in a naughty voice said, "Tomoyo, looks like you're in love!" She teased.  
  
"Yep! I'm in love, with Bryan." Tomoyo said dreamily. Sakura frowned. She didn't mean Bryan, she meant Eriol! She turned to Eriol.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto! Nice to meet you! MY friend and I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with us!" Sakura said as she introduced herself. Syaoran tensed up when he heard her talking to Eriol. SHE had never asked him to eat lunch with HER! Jealousy filled him.  
  
"Sakura, I'm eating with you," he demanded. Sakura nodded slowly.  
  
"Ok…" 'Now when did he become so demanding?' She wondered. She would've never guessed it was because of her.  
  
"I'd love to! It's my honor," Eriol bowed politely, but really, he was bowing to Tomoyo. Syaoran, on the other hand, took it the wrong way. He thought that Eriol was flirting with Sakura! 'Sakura's mine! You baka!' he thought.  
  
"Hey, you watch it!" Syaoran growled at him. Sakura was surprised.  
  
"Syaoran!" It was Tomoyo who changed the subject.  
  
"I'm going to get Bryan to eat with us too ok? So lets meet under the cherryblossom tree in 5 minutes! Seeya!" Tomoyo ran out the door.  
  
"Who's Bryan?' Eriol asked out of curiosity.  
  
" Tomoyo's boyfriend," Sakura replied. They walked out of the classroom together. Syaoran walked between Eriol and Sakura. No way was HE going to let them get any closer. (^_~) It almost broke Eriol's heart when he heard that phrase. Tomoyo was love at first sight to him. Neither of them noticed that someone behind the wall was glaring at them. It was Christine. ''Why does that Kinomoto girl always get ALL the hot guys? First Syaoran, and now the new hot guy?'  
  
When they got out there, they could already see Tomoyo and Bryan under the cherry blossom tree. Bryan had his arms around her, and Tomoyo was leaning on him. Those two looked like a happy couple. 'I should have known that such a beautiful girl like Tomoyo would be taken,' He thought bitterly to himself. He smiled casually at Bryan. "Hi, I'm Eriol, nice to meet you,' He bowed, and stuck out his hand. Bryan took it and shook it politely.  
  
"So you're the new HOT guy everyone's talking about." Bryan said, a hint of jealousy in his tone. Eriol blushed a light pink.  
  
"Well, so are we ALL going to have to stand here, or are we going to eat our lunch?" Syaoran said, getting impatient.  
  
"Of course we're going to have lunch, silly!" Sakura whacked Syaoran over the head.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran was going to hit back, but was held back by Tomoyo.  
  
"So are we ALL going watch you two fight or are we going to eat lunch?" Said Tomoyo. Everybody laughed. This time, it was Syaoran who blushed a crimson red. They all sat down in a circle under the big cherry blossom tree, and Syaoran of course, had to be in the middle of Eriol and Sakura. So the circle went: Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, then Bryan.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally, schools over!" Tomoyo stretched out her arms. "I'm going to the ice cream shop with Bryan. Do you and Syaoran want to come?" She said teasingly.  
  
"Hey! I don't know, I might finish off my homework first," Sakura said uncertainly. Syaoran over heard this and butt in,  
  
"Sure, we'll come," Syaoran answered. Sakura was a bit annoyed with him. 'Why does he always make up his mind for me? So I don't have any right to say anything?'  
  
"I didn't say yes!" Sakura argued.  
  
"I'll help you with your homework after! Or I'll let you copy them afterwards, ok?" Syaoran argued back. Sakura gave in. No point in arguing with him. Syaoran turned to Tomoyo, "So are we going right away or are we going to drop off our stuff first?" He asked.  
  
"Well, he said to meet him there at 4, so probably drop our stuff off, and do this and do that," Tomoyo said. "Well Sakura, you going to go?"  
  
"I might as well," Sakura sighed. They packed up their stuff and left.  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol was supposed to meet the principal in his office after school. He passed by a hallway and heard some whispers and giggling. His curiosity was getting the better of him, so he decided to check out who it was. When he was close enough, he recognized that voice! It was Bryan! Eriol had his back against the wall. He dare not to breathe.  
  
"Bryan! Not right here, not now!" The girl giggled.  
  
"Aw, but I can't wait no more!" Bryan said. Then some muffling noises could be heard.  
  
"You have a girlfriend already! We shouldn't be doing this," The girl was teasing. You could tell she wanted more.  
  
"No problem, I'll just dump her tomorrow. Anyways, its getting late and speaking of her, I have to meet her at the ice cream place. I'll see you tomorrow muffin," He whispered as he kissed her. More giggling and muffled noises were heard. Eriol sneaked out of there, hatred filled his body. His fist tensed up. In fact, so tight that the knuckles were turning white. 'Why is that bastard doing this to Tomoyo? What did she ever do to him to be treated like this?' He thought angrily. 'How could a beautiful girl have a boyfriend like him? He does NOT deserve to be with Tomoyo,' He thought. He quickly went to the principal's office, and after, headed straight towards the ice cream place.  
  
  
  
A/n: aye, sorry for the short chapter, just that people might get fed up with my story if they are too long, ya know? So I decided to make this chapter a little short. Well, please r&r! JA! 


	9. Love, Hatred, and Pain

True Love  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Love, Hatred, and Pain  
  
A/n: thanx for all the reviews im so glad u guys like this… see I've been currently been stuck with hw… tests… piano stuff… lesse…. Oy I don't want to talk about it… n e who heres chap 9! Pls r&r!  
  
  
  
The dark blue hair figure ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Sweat started to trickle down his forehead. His eyebrows frowned as he ran faster… and faster. He curled his wrist… 'How dare that bastard do that to Tomoyo!' He thought angrily. And he was there. Right in front of the ice cream place. But he was too late. Bryan was there. So was Sakura and Syaoran and… Tomoyo. They were having so much fun, Eriol didn't want to ruin it for them.  
  
"Hey Eriol what brings you here?" Bryan stepped forward. Eriol took a step back, and growled.  
  
"Nothing, I was just walking by," Bryan shrugged, as he put his hand around Tomoyo. Eriol tensed up. Anger could be seen in his cold blue eyes.  
  
"What brings you here?" grunted Syaoran. He thought that he was here because of Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran, didn't you just here him? He was just walking by!" Sakura said impatiently. Syaoran blushed. He was too busy in his own world to notice what Eriol had been saying.  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol couldn't stand the sight of those two together. (Tomoyo and Bryan) He had to get out of there, and FAST.  
  
"I still have homework to do, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school!" With that, he turned around and left.  
  
"We have homework? I didn't know that…" Tomoyo said.  
  
'Dammit, how am I suppose to tell her without making her sad?' he thought bitterly. 'Gah, I'll do it sometime tomorrow.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo called out as she ran into homeroom the next day.  
  
"Hey," replied Sakura. Eriol then walked in. He tensed up as he saw Tomoyo. 'Ok, I'm going to do it,' he breathed. He slowly walked up to them.  
  
"Hey," he greeted them with his usual friendly smile. Tomoyo grinned and Sakura just seem to be depressed. "Tomoyo, could I talk to you out in the hall for a sec?" He started to head out.  
  
"Ok…?" Tomoyo was curious. Sakura's head quickly shot up from the desk. 'What is Eriol doing?' She wondered.  
  
"So… what is it?" Her voice was gentle and concerned.  
  
"You promise me you won't get mad?" he asked. There were butterflies in his stomach. He doesn't know what kind of reaction he would get from Tomoyo if he told her. Great, if she's going to break up with him, but what if he got her sad? That's the problem that's been bugging him. The last thing he wants to do is make Tomoyo depressed.  
  
"Ok ok, just tell me ok?" Tomoyo was getting impatient.  
  
" Well, yesterday after school, I saw Bryan with another girl…" He started. Tomoyo's stared at him, as he continued, " And they were… making out," He finished, and took a deep breath. Before he realized what was going on, he felt a hand smack him across the face. He was stunned. He didn't expected that. His hand flew to his cheek, which was now burning red.  
  
Tomoyo stared at her hand. She didn't quite know what she was doing. But what Eriol had said about Bryan hit her hard. She could not believe it. There was no way she could believe it. Unless she saw him with another girl with her OWN eyes…  
  
"Look Eriol, I didn't really mean that, I'm sorry. But to believe you over my boyfriend? I'd believe you if I saw them together with my own eyes," Tomoyo said. Eriol didn't say anything. He was flattered that the love of his life had slapped him. He hid his eyes with his hair as he stared at the ground. Everything was blurry to him. He tried his best to keep the tears in. "Anyway, we better get to homeroom soon," She turned around and left him in the hall. If she had noticed though, she would've seen a crystalline tear escape from his eyes and sparkled in the sunlight as it reached the tile floor of the school. (does that even make sense? I hoped so… .)  
  
  
  
A week had gone by, and Sakura was getting confused more each day. What is this feeling she gets when she's around Syaoran? 'It certainly doesn't feel like love,' She thought to herself. 'But its not hate,' She buried her head in her arms. This was crazy! She jerked as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you feeling alright?" Syaoran asked gently.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," Sakura replied, as her cheeks turned a little red. She has never seen him care about someone like that before.  
  
"Well, if you're sure… Listen, are you busy this Saturday?" He looked away as he blushed slightly.  
  
"No… are you going to ask me out again?" Sakura sighed. She didn't really want to go when she can't figure out this feeling she has for him.  
  
"You sound like you don't want to? Listen buddy! No one would ever want to go out with you! You're lucky I'm trying to ask you out here!" Syaoran argued. Here they go again.(^_^)  
  
"Syaoran! Could you stop being so naïve? I never said I didn't want to! You're the one who's always jumping to conclusions!" She rolled her eyes. Syaoran lightened up.  
  
"So that means you're free on Saturday? That's great! I'll meet you at the park at 10:00 AM!" He said. He was almost going to do a little dance right there, in front of Sakura and the whole homeroom. But he managed to control himself. He skipped to his desk. Before Sakura was going to argue, the teacher started the first class of the day.  
  
When Syaoran freaked out at Sakura, he was a little too loud. Christine and her group of friends heard. Christine smiled evilly as she motioned her friends to huddle.  
  
"Ok? Everyone got that?" They all nodded. She smiled and sat straight in her desk as the teacher walked in. She couldn't wait till Saturday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday morning. Syaoran got up at 6. Actually he didn't get any sleep the night before, because he was too excited. (that's what happens when you fall in love lol)  
  
"Finally! I thought morning would never come!" He muttered to himself as he brushed his messy chocolate hair. This time, he didn't waste anytime dressing up because he did it all last night. He whistled as he jogged down those long stairs, through the hallways and in the dining room.  
  
"You seem to be in a good mood today," Mark said as he pulled out a chair behind Syaoran.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" he replied, and started to eat his breakfast. He looked at his watch. 7:30. 2 and a half hours till 10. 'Damn! I wish time would go faster!' He thought.  
  
Sakura on the other hand, was still sleeping. She woke up at 8:30. She grumbled. She was about to go back to sleep when she suddenly remembered that Syaoran told her to meet him at the park today at 10. She sighed and got up. She brushed her hair and got ready. She wore the white tank top that Syaoran had bought for her. She knew that would make him happy at least for a while before they got into a fight again. She quickly ate breakfast and headed out.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Christine whispered. They were crouching behind large bushes that were near Sakura's house.  
  
"Well sure, but are you sure we're not going to get into trouble?" One of them asked cowardly.  
  
"Oh my gosh Nicki, all we're going to do is teach that Kinomoto girl something. It's not like we're going to beat her up," She stopped, and continued, "But that doesn't mean I can't slap or do anything else to her," Nicki exchanged worried glances with the others. Before she could persuade her, Sakura was walking down the street towards them.  
  
"Look! She's coming! You all know what to do right?" They nodded. As soon as Sakura was a couple meters away from them, they jumped out and dragged her into the alley. Sakura was caught off guard, as she struggled and kicked.  
  
"Led me go!" She yelled. Christine pushed her against the fence and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Ah, I've been wanting to do that for a long time now," She cracked her knuckles. Sakura was scared, Christine never acted this way before, and what did she do to her?  
  
"What… what do you want?" Sakura demanded, biting her lower lip to prevent tears from dropping.  
  
"Nothing really, just to teach you a lesson not to mess around with me," Christine replied. She nodded to her other friends. They were all suddenly afraid. They all knew what Christine meant. She wanted them to beat her up.  
  
"Christine…" Nicki started.  
  
"Nicki! Go!" She ordered. Nicki refused.  
  
"Christine! We all know its bad to do this," she said gently. The others nodded in agreement. Christine looked at them with anger and hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Fine! You're all traitors! If you won't then I will!" She cried out, and before anyone could stop her, she gave Sakura another hard slap. This time she did a backhand, and it wouldn't hurt that much if she hadn't worn rings. It gave Sakura a big painful scratch across her delicate skin. Sakura cried out in pain as her hand went up to cover that scratch. Her voice echoed through the alley. Christine laughed. "It serves you right slut!" All her other friends were shocked. This was NOT the Christine they knew.  
  
"Christine! What did I ever do to you? Why are you acting this way?" Sakura asked, as she gripped onto her face.  
  
"You don't know? And you even have the nerve to ask!" Christine looked away, and she continued, " If you're not here, then Syaoran would be mine! Do you not get it now? I've known him more then you; you guys just knew each other this year! I don't understand how you can do that!" Her voice was full of anger and hatred. She kept those feelings inside for a long time and now was the time she let it all out… on Sakura.  
  
"But you never told me! And I don't really like him…" She trailed off. The problem is, does she?  
  
"Oh and you're going on dates with him? Tell me why," Christine crossed her arm. Sakura was speechless. She did not know how to answer that. If she can't figure out what feeling she has for him, then no one can. "See? What did I tell you?" Christine screamed. She ran up to her and tried to slap her again. This time Sakura blocked it. Christine kept on hitting and cursing and kicking. If Nicki and her friends weren't there to hold her back, god knows what would happen to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! Run!" Nicki yelled. For a girl, Christine was terribly strong.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Christine grabbed onto her tank top. A sickening sound was heard as Sakura struggled to get away. Her tank top had been ripped.  
  
"My tank top!" She yelped, as tears came into her eyes. 'The tank top Syaoran picked and bought for me!' She thought sadly. It was oblivious to her that she's already in love with him.  
  
"Run Sakura!" Nicki yelled again. And this time, Sakura ran. Tears of river streamed down her face. She winced in pain as tears went over her scratch. She shuddered as she recalled that slap. It stung. And it stung badly. And it was painful. She had never been so scared before in her life. Never had this happened to her before. She wiped her tears away. 'I have to be strong,' She reminded herself over and over again. She was running faster and faster. It never occurred to her that people were staring at her and that she was running towards the direction of the park.  
  
  
  
A/n: ok I'm finally done. I sorta made this chapter longer so I could make up for not updating sooner… sorta had writers block you know? I need something to happen to Sakura and Syaoran, and same with Tomoyo and Eriol. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chap and don't forget to r&r! luv ya all! Ja! ^_~ 


	10. The Kiss

True Love  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Kiss  
  
A/n: hey hey does the chapter title sound exciting? Gah I gave it away but what the hey… thanx for the reviews guys they really mean a lot! Now there's going to be something new here… I'm going to put up an ad section and a daily quiz!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
AD SECTION- this is a section where I'm going to put some of my favorite stories up! Including some of my other ones as well ^^ And I know most people will just scroll through this section, but oh well!  
  
Together Forever- by Ruki-chan  
  
This is a digimon ficcy!! It's ryuki… I personally think its pretty good, so if you have time, drop by and read her fic!  
  
Sakura's New Adventure- by Kerochan  
  
Well, do I really have to summarize? I think the title gives it away! Good job on your descriptions!  
  
Set Me Free- by SpringbloomOpal  
  
Sakura's a witch, and Syaoran is a noble, and its his job to kill all the witches… ok this summary good enough? Anyway this is REALLY good… very detailed… READ IT!! ^^  
  
Unexpected Love- by Glarie  
  
This is an excellent story! Please r&r her story if you read it! Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling are witches, and they're job is to collect gems. But Syaoran and Eriol are evil warlocks, and its THEIR job to stop them…  
  
Hidden Love- by mashi-maro (me!)  
  
Wellz, its just another story I wrote! Sakura is a princess, and Syaoran is a knight. Eriol is a prince, but Tomoyo is a maid… how are they going to get together?  
  
Internet Connection- by mashi-maro  
  
Yupperz! Another ficcy! By me! Sakura and Syaoran hate each other in real life… but they did manage to fall in love online! What will happen when they find out they love each other in real life? Gah that did not make any sense… n e who…  
  
Well, I still need a screen name for Syaoran so if anyone have any suggestions please email me or put it in the review!~_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DAILY QUIZ- see if you can answer the questions!!!! And since this is the first time… it'll be an easy question..  
  
Today's question is….  
  
WHEN IS SYAORAN'S BIRTHDAY? AND WHAT IS HIS BLOOD TYPE?  
  
A/n: just leave your answer in the review! Ok now… ON WITH DA STORY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran checked his watch. It was 10:30. He grumbled. 'Sakura's not doing this to me again is she?' He thought miserably. He tapped his foot and leaned against the railing. Suddenly, a blur of white sped past him. He recognize the chestnut brown hair, and the tank top. It was Sakura!  
  
"Sakura! Where are you going?" He yelled after her, and started running up to her. Sakura was surprised to hear a masculine voice call after her. It took her a moment to realize it was Syaoran. She ran faster. She ran and ran and ran until her legs tired out. She ran to the lake and hid behind a tree. The lake glimmered under the bright sunlight, and little people were there, so Sakura almost had the whole place to herself. She thought she had lost Syaoran, so there, she began to cry silently. Every time a tear ran over her scratch, she would wince in pain. It was a moment before she heard is voice again.  
  
"Sakura! Where are you going? And why are you late?" He ran around yelling. He noticed a shadow beneath an old maple tree by the lake. He quietly walked over and found the hysterical Sakura. He gaped in horror as he saw her cuts and bruises. More terrifying is… her scratch on her face. It killed him to see her like that. His heart burned with rage as he shook her. "Who, tell me who did this to you!" He boomed out. Sakura began crying more. She didn't want to get Christine in trouble, but she didn't know how she could go home in a state like this. "SAKURA!" he once again shouted.  
  
"It's nothing, really," Sakura choked out. Her throat was dry and coarse. She needed a drink badly.  
  
"It's nothing? Look at you! Look at your cut! AND YOU TELL ME ITS NOTHING?" Syaoran clutched his hands so hard his knuckles were white. (aw… sigh sweet heh?)  
  
"Syaoran…" It was now that Syaoran noticed that her shirt was torn.  
  
"And who the hell ripped the tank top that I bought for you?!" He slammed his hand into the tree. Sakura suddenly started to cry again, and Syaoran hugged her lightly. She cried in Syaoran's arms. (can u imagine that???) He slowly wrapped his hands around her slim body. 'She's so fragile! How could someone do that to her!" He thought. It never occurred to Sakura that this hurts Syaoran more than anything else in the world.  
  
After some time, Syaoran suggested they leave.  
  
"It's getting late Sakura, and we have to fix up your wound. Aren't you hungry?" He said gently, as if Sakura was a baby.  
  
"I guess I am a little hungry," She trailed off. " How are we going to fix my face? It'll definitely leave a scar." She added sadly.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Syaoran said back. "Come on, let's go to my place. We'll have lunch there, and I have medical stuff in our mansion." He turned around and started leaving.  
  
"To your place?" Sakura hesitated.  
  
"Yea, is something wrong?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"Well, don't you think its not right to…"  
  
"What do you mean? I went over to your house before now haven't I?" He shot back. All he wanted to do right now is get her into his house and clean up her cut.  
  
"Yes well," She started, but she never got the chance to finish because Syaoran grabbed her hand and they both walked out of the park. Sakura sighed, Syaoran always gets his way.  
  
When they did get to his mansion, all Sakura do was to stare. Her house was so small compared to his. 'No wonder he said that my house was only the size of his dining room,' she thought.  
  
"Come on Sakura," He said right as the gates opened. They went inside those two large front doors and Mark greeted them.  
  
"Mr. Syaoran Li, may I ask who this is?" He bowed politely towards Sakura. Sakura bowed back.  
  
"Do you always have to know everything? It's not like my mom is here!" He snapped. "Anyway, I don't want to argue with you right now, she's Sakura, and she's my friend, ok?" He said, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Very well," Mark said. Syaoran dragged Sakura past Mark and up those long stairs. They went down a hallway and then Syaoran stopped in front of his bedroom.  
  
"How do you know your way around here? And this is your room? I thought all these are guest rooms!" Sakura said, still figuring her way in the mansion.  
  
"What do you expect? I've lived here for 16 years now," He replied as he went inside his room. "Aren't you going to come in?" He turned back to stare at her standing right outside his bedroom. Sakura hesitated, but then stepped inside. His room was huge. Blue carpet covered the floor, and the room was a light blue colour. His mattress was neatly folded and everything was tidy. It just looks the exact opposite from her room.  
  
"Wow, your room is pretty clean for a guy," She commented looking around.  
  
"Servants come in and clean it everyday," his voice was muffled as he went into his bathroom and got out his medical box. He set the box on his bed and and he sat down himself. He took everything out, bandaids, alcohol, cotton pads. "Aren't you going to let me clean that cut you have on your face?" He asked, his hands holding the cotton pads. Sakura blushed slightly as she walked across and sat down opposite of him on the soft bed. "Now, this will sting a bit," he said as he leaned in and gently stroked across the cut with the cotton pad. 'He's so close I can feel his breath!' She thought to herself secretly. Sakura winced.  
  
"Can't you do it a little lighter?" She pleaded.  
  
"I told you it'll sting!" He answered, dabbing more alcohol on the cotton pad and rubbed it gently across her cheek.  
  
"I never knew you know these kind of stuff, well guys don't anyway," Sakura said, trying to break the silence that was between them.  
  
"I took medical care lessons a long time ago," He replied, as he professionally threw away the cotton ball and put on the bandaid on her. "There, all better," He said, satisfied with his work. Sakura blushed. Seeing this, Syaoran couldn't help but lean in closer. And closer. Sakura kept her gaze down. Was she really going to let him kiss her? Syaoran tipped her chin up, and emerald eyes stared into the chocolate brown ones. Sakura was unaware of her surroundings; all she could see is Syaoran. They could both feel their breath against each other, and ever so gently, Syaoran placed his lips on Sakura's soft gentle ones. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. When they parted, Sakura blushed a DEEP crimson red. Secretly, in Syaoran's mind, he was leaping with joy. This was his first kiss. 'Oh my god, I can't believe I just let Syaoran Li take my first kiss away!' thought Sakura, as she blushed.  
  
"Well, I think we're both getting hurry ne?" Syaoran stood up and smiled. He offered his hand, which Sakura took hold of it and got up.  
  
When they got to the dining room, Sakura really believed what Syaoran said about her house and his dining room. It was huge! They sat at one end of the table, and Mark came up with lunch all ready.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm really sorry about today, I guess I'll make up this date some other time," Sakura mumbled, as she looked down at her plate. This reminded Syaoran of something.  
  
"It's ok Sakura. But first tell me, what happened? And who did this to you?" He asked seriously, his eyes full of concern. This was the part Sakura didn't want to hear.  
  
"Do we have to talk about it?" She asked, her emerald eyes full of kindness. She doesn't want Christine to get into trouble; it was mostly her fault anyway.  
  
"Yes! Of course! It worries me to know that someone out there will harm you, and they actually succeeded!" He raised his voice and stopped eating. Sakura was touched deeply, for Syaoran was the first guy she knew that cared about her so much besides Fujitaka and Touya. She sighed.  
  
"If you really wanted to know…" She took a big breath. Syaoran clutched his knife. He was ready to kick that person's ass anytime. " You promise you won't make a big deal out of this?" She asked, her eyes glittering in the sunlight that shone through the window. He sighed. How could he resist the sight before him?  
  
"Fine, just tell me already!" He said getting impatient.  
  
"It's Christine…" Before Sakura could finish, Syaoran was cursing his head off.  
  
"Christine that fucking bitch? What fucking right does she have to do this to you? That bitch…"  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura was getting annoyed. Did he have to swear like that?  
  
"Sorry," He mumbled, " but Christine? What did she do?"  
  
"She slapped me," Sakura's hand went up to her cheek as she recalled that power slap that Christine gave her.  
  
"She WHAT?!" Syaoran slapped the table so hard that the plates shook. Sakura jerked back. 'Syaoran sure has a temper!' thought Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran! Calm! It's really ok, I don't think you have to make a big fuss about it now," She put on her serious look. "You promised,"  
  
"I know I promised, but she slapped you! That bit…" He caught himself before he said it. He pulled himself together. " And exactly why is she doing that? If I remembered correctly, you never did anything to her,"  
  
"Well," Sakura started. Syaoran waited. Seconds ticked by.  
  
"Well…?" He once again demanded. 'Boy is he demanding,' she thought.  
  
"Well, it was sort of about you. She was mad at me for going out with you last time, and that she's the one for you," She said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Syaoran almost choked on his juice.  
  
"You heard what I said," Sakura replied, staring into his deep brown eyes.  
  
" That bitch likes me?" he shuddered. Sakura eyed him. "Ok, I take back that bitch part ok?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"That's better," 'She's too kind,' thought Syaoran. 'I'll have to do this without her knowing,' He thought as a plan started to work through his head.  
  
"Well Syaoran, thanks for everything, but I prefer you not to tell anyone what happened? I better get going," Sakura stood up, pushing her chair back.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?" he stood up as he walked her out to the front gates.  
  
"Seeya then!" She took one last look in those deep brown eyes of his, and walked down the street. Syaoran smiled to himself. He didn't know that he looked like a retard standing there smiling to himself, but who cares? He jumped up into the air and did his little joy dance.  
  
"YES! I kissed her!" he yelled, then embarrassed because all the servants outside were staring at him. 'I'm ok,' He told himself, as he walked inside his mansion. But just as happy memories were coming, bad ones are too. He clenched his teeth as he thought of Christine. Since she was a girl, he didn't want to beat her up, so sighing, he went over to the phone and called the school.  
  
Sakura was about to turn the doorknob to her house when she stopped. She needed an excuse for her cut. She took a deep breath before entering her house.  
  
"You home Sakura?" Fujitaka hollered over the sound of the frying pan.  
  
"I'm home Otosan!" She called back.  
  
"Lunch is ready in 10 minutes!" He flipped the fish and wiped his forehead.  
  
"Otosan, I ate lunch with Tomoyo already," She lied, as she went to sit down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh?" He replied. Then he noticed her cut. "Sakura! What have you done to yourself?" He asked, concerned for his daughter. He bent down and took a look at her closely. He noticed the torn patches of her shirt, and all these little minor cuts.  
  
"Oh Otosan, its nothing really! Tomoyo and I went bike riding and I fell off the bike while riding downhill…" Fujitaka shook his head disapprovingly. For a moment, Sakura thought that her Otosan wasn't buying it.  
  
"Sakura! What have I told you about protecting yourself? You're 16 years old now! You're no baby anymore!" He scolded.  
  
"Yes Otosan," Sakura groaned silently. Another boring torture. After Fujitaka was done, he allowed her to go to her room. When she was inside and closed the door, she grabbed her phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" a familiar voice answered.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, Sakura here," said Sakura.  
  
"Oh hi!" Tomoyo replied cheerfully. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, you know how I'm suppose to go on a date with Syaoran today?" And that's how the conversation started. Sakura finished by saying, " And when I was at his house, he gave me a kiss!" Sakura blushed.  
  
"Did he? That was totally sweet of him! And who knows that Christine would do such thing? You made sure that Syaoran wouldn't beat her up?" She sounded worried all of a sudden.  
  
"I'm not sure, but he promised me," Sakura frowned. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her would he?  
  
"Well, that's better, because judging by the Syaoran I know, he has a very short temper," Tomoyo said.  
  
'I hope he didn't do anything bad to her, or I'll be mad at him for the rest of my life,' She thought. Christine doesn't deserve that. 'Christine only hated me because of Sayonara! I could totally understand that…' She thought.  
  
"Well, he better have not done anything," She replied. But she had no idea that she would never see Christine again.  
  
  
  
A/n: mkay… chapter 10 done!! Its not that short is it? I hope not! Well again, if you know the answer drop it in the review! Please R&R… god… that sound retarded… oh well… ja for now! 


	11. The date(s)

1 True Love  
  
2 Chapter 11  
  
The Date(s)  
  
A/n: heya guys! I haven't worked on this story for such a long time! Homework… and all the other shyt… and damn.. the final exams are next week! Study study study… work work work.. damn damn damn… ok im done… hope you enjoy this chapter as u did before on the other ones! ~_~ please r&r!! ^^  
  
  
  
The alarm clock went off at the Kinomoto's household. A mop of messy brown hair emerged from the covers and a hand made a swipe at the clock. It kept on ringing. Shortly after, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"SAKURA! Wake up! Today's Monday! Breakfast is ready for you!" Fujitaka yelled from outside, still holding his spatula from cooking the pancakes. Sakura groaned and stumbled out of bed. She winced as she banged her foot against her drawer, and she stretched. Pain was felt every time she moved. She managed to get dressed and get everything prepared right on time. She wasn't late for school for once! She was walking down the regular path, the path she always take to go to school. She passed the spot where Christine and her group of friends grabbed her into the alley. She shuddered, remembering that feeling. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She let out a yelp.  
  
"Sakura!" It was Tomoyo. She looked worried. The happiness on her face was draining. A look of worry and concern filled her eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, sorry Tomoyo, I thought someone was going to…" She needn't go on. Tomoyo understood. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura and gave her a big hug. "Thanks for everything Tomoyo," Sakura said, and she smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey what are friends for? Let's get going or we'll be REALLY late," chuckled Tomoyo.  
  
When they got to school, most of the people were already in homeroom. Sakura walked in and looked towards the direction where Christine and her group of friends usually sits. Instead of seeing her, she saw an empty seat. All of Christine's friends looked sad. 'She's probably not coming today,' Sakura told herself. Syaoran smiled at Sakura. She smiled back.  
  
Classes went smoothly, and Sakura never knew that Syaoran had called the school to expel Christine. Not until Christine's friends confronted her. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Right when Sakura was going, Nicki and the others came up to her.  
  
"Sakura, can we talk?" The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sure," Sakura said uncertainly. They walked to her lockers, and when everyone is out of sight, Nicki started.  
  
"Sakura, I know what Christine did was really mean, and if I were you I would hate her, but did you have to do that?" She said quietly. Sakura did NOT understand one word that Nicki was saying.  
  
"Nicki, what are you saying? What did I do?"  
  
"Do you really mean it? I mean, Christine got expelled! The only possible way is Syaoran! He's famous for expelling people!" One of her friends spoke up. Nicki tried to calm her down.  
  
"Sakura, you sure you didn't know?" She asked calmly.  
  
"No, I didn't. I did tell Syaoran, but I told him not to hurt her." Sakura replied, as a rush of guilt and silent anger glided over her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, looking around for her friend.  
  
"I dunno," Said Bryan. Eriol was with them, and he was looking sulky. Syaoran was worried.  
  
"I'll go look for her," He said, and went back inside the school. He headed towards the lockers and saw Christine's group of friends with Sakura. Anger rushed over him.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" He said angrily as he walked towards them.  
  
"Nothing, we were just talking, and now we're finished," Nicki said, and walked away, followed by the other girls. He glared at them, and then turned back to Sakura. "You alright?" He asked gently. Sakura took no notice of the care that Syaoran is giving her.  
  
"You told me you wouldn't do anything to Christine!" Sakura started. Syaoran didn't think that Sakura would react like this.  
  
"It's safer for her and you if she left the school." Syaoran explained. 'I thought she would be glad if she left the school.' He thought. He didn't understand why she wouldn't.  
  
"Her friends thought I told you to do that! I didn't want her to get in trouble!" Sakura looked guilty. Syaoran felt even worse now. He pulled her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I thought that if she wasn't here anymore, then you would feel safer, and everything's going to be alright again." He said in a hushed voice. They pulled out of the hug.  
  
"It's ok, I don't know what's gotten into me these days," She mumbled.  
  
"Let's go eat lunch, you're too skinny to be on a diet," Syaoran grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon, the day ended. As Sakura and Tomoyo were packing their backpacks with homework, Bryan jogged over.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, I can't go to the movies with you tonight, I have a test tomorrow and I got to study." He said.  
  
"Oh, okay, good luck on your test!" Tomoyo sounded disappointed. She waved as he ran back.  
  
"Sakura, are you busy tonight?" Sakura whirled around and found that it was Syaoran.  
  
"Well, not really, but I do have homework." She replied. Then curiosity got to her. " Why?"  
  
"Nothing then, just wanted to ask you to go to a movie," he mumbled, slightly turning pink.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sure I can come then. Plus, I still have to make up for the date last time," She smiled warmly. Syaoran was doubled with joy.  
  
"Ok! So I'll come pick you up at 5?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Humming to himself, Syaoran quickly brushed and gelled his hair. He looked at the watch. 4:30. 'Better get going. All of our dates have been ruined, and I don't want this one to neither,' He thought as he bolted out of his bedroom and down those long elegant swirly stairs.  
  
Syaoran arrived at Sakura's house at 4:45. '15 minutes early, not bad Syaoran,' He thought. Just then the door swung open and there stood Sakura.  
  
"Hey you're early! But that's ok, I'm ready." She slammed the door behind her and both of them walked out onto the path.  
  
An awkward silence filled the atmosphere around them. Syaoran's hand twitched at his side, longing to grab the elegant soft ones that are barely inches away from his own. He was about to grab her hand when…  
  
"So what are we going to watch?" Sakura asked, trying her best to come up with a chat topic.  
  
"I dunno, whatever you want," He was cursing again at the back of his hand. 'Just this much and I was going to hold her hand. Syaoran you fool!' He thought.  
  
The movie turned out ok. But the only time Syaoran swore out loud was when he tempted to use the "old" trick and tried to put his arms around Sakura, and failed.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura was embarrassed. Everyone turned towards their direction. Other than that, every thing was fine.  
  
"Let's go walk around the park," Sakura suggested. "I don't want to go home yet," She said, thinking about the piles of homework that she would have to do when she gets home.  
  
"Sure," Syaoran replied. He didn't want to go home yet neither. He was enjoying this too much. They walked around in silence and to their surprise, they spotted Tomoyo. She was sitting on the bench, with her face in her hands. Sakura ran up to her.  
  
"Tomoyo! What's wrong?" Tomoyo continued to sob. "Tomoyo, tell me!"  
  
Tomoyo kept on crying. After what seemed like 15 minutes, she looked up. She was in a horrible state. Her eyes are all swollen from the crying, her nose was stuffed and red, and her hair was all over the place. "Tomoyo," Sakura said softly.  
  
"I broke up with Bryan," Tomoyo said softly. " He… he was cheating on me," Another tear slipped out of her night blue eyes and dropped onto her skirt. Sakura gasped.  
  
"I told you I didn't trust him! That…" The first thing that Sakura did was to whirl around and face Syaoran. "You better go talk to your friend Bryan." She said. Syaoran didn't really want to, but did anyway. 'And I thought that we would have a romantic time walking around in the park,' he thought bitterly. He crunched up his fist. 'Bryan…'  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol was walking around, looking sad. He never realized where he was going if he hadn't heard Sakura and Tomoyo talking. It seems like that he wandered around and somehow ended up inside the park. He saw Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo! Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, his nerves started to boil. He looked questionably at Sakura. Tomoyo looked up. She felt guilty.  
  
"Oh, Eriol, please forgive me! I should've listened to you when you said that Bryan might be cheating on me! I'm so sorry!" And with that, she started to cry again. Eriol sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I never blamed you Tomoyo," He whispered. Sakura seeing this, knew that she had to leave those two alone. 'I never knew that Eriol liked Tomoyo,' She thought. 'This is interesting…'  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: sorry if this is a boring and a short chapter, but that's all I could come up with and that's all I have time to do. I promise you the next chapter will be more exciting and that it will be posted sometime next week! I'm gonna make Syaoran's mom come back in the next chapter. hint hint I hope that was enough to get u guys excited… (oy.. I hope) well please r&r! ja for now! 


	12. Li Yelan

True Love Chapter 12 Li Yelan  
  
A/N: heya guys! I haven't been on ff.net for a long time. since it was all screwed up and stuff. and for those of you who asked.. yes this story is based on meteor garden. hope you guys still like it! AND YES I LOVE THAT SHOW LOL!! ~_~ mmm u guys should be really happy that im updating because right now. im in hong kong! Yes for holiday! ^^ and its ok abc. no stress. I don't feel any anyways. well enjoy! AZN PRIDE! GOT RICE? (( hehe that's my new phrase lol)  
  
A boy with messy brown hair and dirty clothes walked into the Li's mansion. Syaoran Li was grumpy. "Mr. Syaoran Li! Are you alright? What just happened? Should I inform Ms. Li Yelan?" Mark asked the second he saw Syaoran walked in.  
  
"No that's quite alright thank you very much! My mother never cares about me anyway. and if you can't understand what I'm saying. don't inform my mother. And yes I'm alright." Syaoran grunted, and trudged up the long elegant stairs to his master bedroom.  
  
~AN HOUR AGO~  
  
Syaoran stepped up to Bryan's front gates and rang the doorbell. An old maid appeared at the door.  
  
"Mr. Syaoran Li! How may I help you?" She said as she bowed.  
  
"Enough, get Bryan out here please."  
  
"Bryan's not home sir," The maid replied.  
  
"Stop this bull, I know he's in there!" He rose his voice. The maid backed away, scared, and ran inside the house to get Bryan. A second later, someone could be heard running around the house. Bryan appeared at the door.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! What brings you here?" He said with a false smile. He knew what was coming up.  
  
"Bryan, you know what I'm here for. now why are you doing this to Tomoyo? I told you, Tomoyo's not the type to be messing around with!" With a sigh Bryan replied.  
  
"Syaoran don't you understand? Tomoyo's well. she was getting boring. If it's not long walks around the city, it's the movies. you know. the farthest we've went was kissing-" Before he could finish, Syaoran's fist met his face. And that's how the fight had started.  
  
~Li's mansion~  
  
"Hello?" answered Mark. He looked a bit surprised when he found out who it was. "Ms. Li Yelan! How are you?" Then silence filled the room as he listened and nodded. "Mm hm. yes Mr. Syaoran Li. he's fine," as he spoke he looked upwards towards Syaoran's room. "I don't think he has met any girls yet," Then, more nodding and listening. "Shall we tell Mr. Syaoran Li that you're coming this Friday?" After Mark hung up, he called all the servants and maids to the dining room.  
  
"Ok everybody, Ms. Li Yelan is coming back this Friday, so I want this place to be as clean as possible understood? Oh, and she wants a surprise for Mr. Syaoran Li, so no one mention this to him got it? Good," After Mark gave his orders, the servants scattered away, looking annoyed with the extra cleaning work they would have to do.  
  
The following day, Sakura arrived at school with a frown on her face. As she came into homeroom, she spotted Syaoran and ran over to him.  
  
"What does he have to say?" She asked, meaning Bryan. Before Syaoran could even tell her anything, Tomoyo walked in. with Eriol! And they were HOLDING hands.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura rushed over to her.  
  
"Sakura, I know you would be worried, but I'm fine now!" She smiled at Eriol. He smiled back, they are obviously in their own world.  
  
"So, when did you guys. uh you know," Syaoran asked. At this, both of them blushed.  
  
"Yesterday, when Sakura left," Eriol blushed again.  
  
"All this time, I didn't know that Bryan was cheating on me, and Eriol warned me too. But I didn't believe him, oh I was so stupid!" Tomoyo began.  
  
"I'm not allowing you to say that!" said Eriol as he came to the rescue. Soon, it was lunch. As Eriol was walking out, Syaoran ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey! Sorry I was being sort of cool towards you, I thought you had it for Sakura!" Syaoran said as his cheeks turned a little red.  
  
"Oh so that's why!" He gave a little laugh. "Don't worry, I was into Tomoyo the whole time," They both grinned as they stuffed their stuff into their lockers, and went under the cherryblossom tree where the two girls always were.  
  
"Sakura, could I talk to you for a sec?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was a bit taken back but she nodded anyway. Syaoran gave Eriol the thumbs up sign, and right on cue, he and Tomoyo left, leaving only the two of them under the cherryblossom tree.  
  
"So whats up?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you want to come over for dinner this Friday,"  
  
"To. your house?" She hestitated.  
  
"Well of course my house! It's not like you haven't been there have you?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Ok, this Friday night at 6, I'll come pick you up," With that he ran off just as the bell rang. 'wow saved by the bell,' he thought. Sakura watched as he ran off again. 'How in the world did he make up my mind again?'  
  
What they both don't know is what awaits for them that Friday night. The week past by like a breeze. And it was soon the day Syaoran was waiting for, Friday. As they got ready to go home with this week's homework, Syaoran walked up to Sakura.  
  
"I'll see you tonight then!"  
  
"Yup!" Sakura nodded as she grinned.  
  
~Li's mansion 5:30 pm~  
  
Syaoran checked once more in the mirror before glancing at his watch. 'Ok half an hour left, just perfect!' He thought as he smiled at his reflection. He went downstairs to the kitchen to tell the cooks what they would be having tonight.  
  
"But Mr. Syaoran Li, tonight." Charlie, the head cook, was interrupted by Syaoran's annoyed voice.  
  
"You are to cook what you have been told to cook, and I expect the food to be ready at 6:30." He marched out of the room. As he was about to walk out the front doors, Mark called after him.  
  
"Mr. Syaoran Li! Wait, where are you going?"  
  
"That's none of your business." He said coolly before he added: " Oh, and Sakura's coming over for dinner," He opened the front doors swiftly and headed outside.  
  
"But Mr. Syaoran Li! Ms. Li Yelan is coming back tonight!" But it was too late, Mark sighed as he watched Syaoran's figure slowly disappearing as he walked down the street towards Sakura's house. 'How am I going to explain this?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: should I leave it here? Nah, I'd probably get too much flames..  
  
~Sakura's house~  
  
Sakura was having trouble picking her clothes. She looked at her bed, all covered with clothes. 'I hate it when it comes to deciding,' She thought. At last, she picked a simple white tank top with a light pink skirt (I'm so not good at this) Just as she went to check out how she looked in the mirror, the doorbell rang. A moment later, Fujitaka knocked on her door.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Coming!" Sakura yelled. She took one last look, smoothed out her skirt, and grabbed her purse and flew out of her room. "Ok Syaoran let's go," Sakura said with a pant as she locked the door behind her. As she started walking, she looked back to see Syaoran still standing on her front steps staring and giggling at her. "What?" She said in a slightly angered tone. 'what did I do now?'  
  
"Oh, nothing, you didn't need to rush, I could've waited," He said with a smile, as he walked up alongside her.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry," She replied. Once again, the urge to hold her hand was boiling inside Syaoran. After all, this is sort of like a date. His thoughts were interrupted as Sakura tried to make conversation.  
  
"So have you lived alone in your mansion all these years?" She asked curious how she has never met Syaoran's mother. But little did she know what was in for her in a little while.  
  
"My mother and father used to live with us, but when I was 5, my father died of cancer (I'm making all these up) and since then, my mother left this place- she went to New York to expand the family business, and I've never seen her since." He replied, somewhat ashamed to be talking about his mother.  
  
'No wonder Syaoran's so rough and tough, because no one ever cared for him before,' thought Sakura. "Have you talked to her at all during all these years?"  
  
"Yea, on the phone and emails,"  
  
  
  
~Li's mansion~  
  
A black shiny Limo drove inside the Li driveway as the front big gates opened for them. The car stopped, and a young man dressed in a suit stepped out from the front seats and opened the back door. A woman about mid thirties stepped out, as she tok the offered hand of the young man.  
  
"Thank you Steven," Her voice rang out, and you could tell she was not just an ordinary woman. She was Li Yelan, owner of the biggest expanding company in the world. (yes I made it up and yes I know its gay. bare with me) She walked up the front steps of the mansion, making clicking noises with the marble floor. Mark quickly opened the front doors himself as he came out to greet her.  
  
"Ms. Li Yelan! How nice to finally see you again!" He said enthusiastically as he bowed.  
  
"Good to see you too Mark," She stepped inside the house, and looked around the place. Everything was clean and shiny. And she smiled a small smile. "I see you've kept this place just like the old times," She walked into the lounge, her scarf flowing swiftly after her. ( not those big thick wool scarves. nooooo) She sat down on the sofa, and turned to Steven, the young man that opened the door for her. "Do I have any important phone calls to make?" She inquired, looking at him. Steven opened his briefcase and took out a small notebook and flipped its pages. After a moment, he shook his head.  
  
"No Ms. Yelan." She nodded, sighing, because she hasn't been back here for nearly 11 years.  
  
"So tell me Mark, how is Syaoran? He is doing good all these years?" Her voice showed deep regret for not being by his side all these years, and not being a good enough mother.  
  
"oh, h-he's fine," He replied, stuttering a bit.  
  
"Where is he?" She looked around the house, as a maid walked in with a tray of tea and cups.  
  
"Oh, he went out," Mark tried to make it sound as casual as he can.  
  
"Out?" It was more of a statement than a question, and she raised her dangerous eyebrows.  
  
"Y-yes Ms. Li Yelan," Mark replied, stuttering even more when he looked at Li Yelan.  
  
"Where?" Her voice softened a bit, but still firm. She is one of the rare people that can make other people respect her without trying.  
  
"He's-" Mark was interrupted when he heard the front doors open. Sakura and Syaoran was still chatting happily when they walked in, never even bothered to notice that his mother was sitting right there in the lounge. Li Yelan turned her head towards the sound of the front doors. In came a young girl about Syaoran's age, and the young lad beside her must be Syaoran. She slowly stood up and gazed at both of them.  
  
"Ah hem!" Mark coughed quickly. Both of them turned their gaze towards where the cough was. Li Yelan crossed her arms.  
  
"Mark? I thought you told me that Syaoran hasn't met any inappropriate girls," She said sternly, eyeing Sakura as if she was on exhibition.  
  
"M-mother?" Syaoran trembled from shock. Sakura looked from Syaoran to Li Yelan.  
  
'Is this all a surprise or what?' she thought. She was really confused now.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran, I've finally came back. I thought I'd give you a surprise, but I thought we both gave each other surprises heh?" She drifted her gaze sternly at Sakura.  
  
"Oh yes mother, this is Sakura, and Sakura, this is my mother," Syaoran quickly introduced them to each other.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you, Ms. Li," Sakura bowed politely. When she looked back up, she found that Yelan was still looking at her.  
  
'What is my Syaoran doing with this. this pitiful looking girl?' One look told her that Sakura was from no rich family.  
  
"Mother, I didn't know you came or I would've."  
  
"Why is she here?" Her voice echoed throughout the mansion.  
  
"I thought I'd like to take her over for dinner," Syaoran replied, slightly nervous. He wasn't expecting on seeing his mother again under this kind of circumstance.  
  
"I don't like too see other kinds of people in our house," Yelan said, choosing her words carefully. But Sakura wasn't all that stupid, she knew what Yelan meant. She took a step forward and said,  
  
"What do you mean by other kinds of people? Other people that's not as rich as you? Or do you mean me because I'm not rich?" She said. Syaoran took a hold of her arm to hold her back. Yelan has a surprised look plastered on her face. Never ever had someone, especially like Sakura, had spoken to her like that! Never!  
  
"Who do you think you are speaking to me like that?" Yelan narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'm just me. I'm here to tell you that rich and the poor have no difference! They're all people after all!" Sakura clenched her fist.  
  
"Syaoran, where did you meet this. this rude and obnoxious girl?"  
  
"Mother! She's not rude and she's NOT obnoxious!"  
  
"I don't want you to hang around her anymore, and I want her out of this house now!"  
  
  
  
A/N: ok I think I'll leave it here, I'll have to think of what'll happen next. It's not a cliffhanger at least. well at least I don't think it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any suggestions, please leave it in the review. and please. NO FLAMES!!. please r&r. Hope you liked this chapter! Ja for now!! ^^ 


	13. The Visit, Again

True Love  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Visit, Again  
  
A/N: WAI! Arigatou to everyone who have reviewed and read my story and think its good and didn't flame me and. I'm just really happy! Thanks Kerochan! You're always saying how good I am. well so are you! ^^ once again. a big arigatou to everyone who have read up to this point. I really hope the reviews will go near 200. hrm.. if it doesn't go to 200 reviews. then im stopping at chapter 13! Lol jk jk jk.. Ok on with da story!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, where did you meet this rude and obnoxious girl?"  
  
"Mother! She's not rude and she's NOT obnoxious!"  
  
"I don't want you to hang around her anymore, and I want her out of this house now!" Yelan was getting angry. No one, no one had ever talked back to her like that, let alone her own son. Without saying anything, Sakura ran to the door they just got in, and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Sakura! Where are you going?" Syaoran called after her, obviously worried. 'Godamn, why does my Mother have to ruin EVERYTHING?' Yelan was still boiling with rage as she saw the concern Syaoran has for Sakura. Yelan had never remember Syaoran act like that for any other girls other than his sisters.  
  
"Syaoran, I want you to know that I'm very disapp-." Yelan didn't get to finish. "Syaoran Li, where do you think your going?!" She called angrily. "Steven," She barked, at he immediately nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'll go check out on who she is," Steven bowed, and went outside also.  
  
"I can't believe someone whose like that, that's totally like Syaoran!" Sakura mumbled to herself as she ran away from his house, as far away as possible. But then it just struck her that Yelan was Syaoran's mother, of course she's like Syaoran! She mentally slapped herself in the head.  
  
"God Sakura, where ARE you?" Syaoran murmured, too busy looking for Sakura to even notice on where he was going. "SAKURA!"  
  
'I have to get away from him, I was so rude to his mom! How can I face him?' thought Sakura.  
  
"SAKURA!" Sakura's reply to that was only walking faster. But Sakura could never run away from Syaoran. She felt herself being tugged back at the elbow and turned towards Syaoran.  
  
"Let me go!" She struggled, but it was no use. Syaoran was simply too strong. He wouldn't let her go again, no.. not again.  
  
"Sakura! Listen will you? Look I'm really sorry about my mom." His voice was serious. Sakura stopped struggling. Did she hear right? Syaoran apologizing to her. And it wasn't even his fault.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura began, her head down, " I should be the one whose sorry," Sakura sighed. "I shouldn't have talked to your mother like that, it was very rude of me. But I just couldn't help-.." She was interrupted by an embrace as she felt Syaoran's arms around her. "Syaoran.?"  
  
"Sakura, I love you, really I do," He hugged her tighter.  
  
"Syaoran, your choking me!" It was then that he let go. "I got to go home now, I'm sorry about the whole dinner thing." Sakura said.  
  
"We'll have a dinner some other time I guess. When my so called mother flies back to New York." Sakura managed a chuckled.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at school then," Sakura smiled, and turned to walk home. Syaoran watched until her figure was gone until he turned back to go home.  
  
"So, do you have the information I wanted?" Yelan asked, although it sounded more like an order. Steven quickly brought it up to her desk.  
  
"Yes, here it is. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, a normal 16 year old girl who lived in a small house with her dad and brother. Her father was once a high school teacher, but because there were too many teachers in that school, he lost his job. Touya is her older brother, but he switches jobs every week to maintain the family. (ugh, does that even make sense? Hope so! ^^) So financially speaking, they're in a pretty bad state right now," Steven reported. Yelan frowned. 'Where in the world did Syaoran meet her?'  
  
"So how did they meet each other?" Her voice was demanding but there was a hint of curiosity in it. A girl had actually gotten Syaoran to fall in love, it was a miracle alright.  
  
"Sakura goes to the same school as Mr. Syaoran Li. They were doing pranks on each other and that's about how they met. And from what I've heard, Syaoran started to talk to Sakura a lot more." Steven said. This did not look good. It wasn't the girl that's hanging onto her son, it was her son that's liking someone. And Yelan Li doesn't like that.  
  
"Did you find out where she lives?"  
  
"Hai, do you want to go and visit?" Steven bowed once again. Yelan gave an approving nod, and walked out of the study to go shower and get some rest.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was in his room. He never saw his mother again when he went home, he just trudged upstairs, and heard from Mark that his mother was in the study doing work. 'Even when she comes back, she just works. She doesn't have the time to come in here and just talk. Why the hell did she come back then?' Syaoran drifted off to a deep sleep before he could think of anything else.  
  
The next morning, Syaoran woke up early. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs, only to find that maids and servants were cleaning up the table, and his set of food were still on the table.  
  
"Mark! Where's mother?" He asked, his voice the least joyful.  
  
"I'm not sure, Mr. Syoaran Li. She got up really early today and she left with Steven to go somewhere." Syaoran grumbled. She was probably off to work or something. 'So she doesn't even want to spend time eating breakfast with me, how humiliating. And she's my mother.'  
  
The next morning, Sakura somehow had managed to get up early. 'Wow, I got up early today, without the help of the alarm clock!' She reached for her brush and began brushing at some odds and loose strands of hair that was all messed up. All of a sudden, the door bell rang. 'I wonder who that was? Whose visiting on a school day?' She pushed that thought out of her head as she quickly dressed.  
  
"Sakura! Someone's here for you!" Touya shouted. Sakura frowned. It had better not be Syaoran. But when she came out and saw who it was, she gasped. This time it was more surprising than the time that Syaoran had come over without warning to visit. She could only stare at the woman that was standing in front of her- Yelan Li.  
  
"Ms. Yelan? May I ask why you are here?" Sakura tried to sound polite. All this commotion has gotten Touya's and Fujitaka's attention.  
  
"I came here for you, Sakura." She glanced at Touya and Fujitaka. "Actually, I came here to talk to Fujitaka Kinomoto." She looked towards his way.  
  
"Me? M'am, I don't think we've ever met?" He stepped out. Yelan kept silent as she stared at him. At last, Fujitaka broke the silence. "How about if we all sit down and talk? What do you want to talk about?" He ushered Sakura and Touya to sit on one end of the couch.  
  
"Well, lets just say that I'm a very direct person. I say things to people directly, so they will understand me more." She bought up a suitcase, and clicked it opened. Touya gasped. Sakura stared. (would gape be ok too? Hehe) Fujitaka looked outright surprised.  
  
'That is such an insult to us! How dare she! Who the hell does she think she is?' Touya thought angrily. Never had he been insulted like this in his life. (mm I wonder whats inside..) Fujitaka was the first to speak.  
  
"Ms. Yelan Li? What's all this? I'm afraid I don't understand,"  
  
"Is this enough? It's 100 million dollars. Sakura, I hope you would keep your acts together and never see Syaoran again." Yelan was calm as she looked at Sakura's shock looking face that became angry when she had heard what she said. "Syaoran's growing up, and I'm sure he's really mix up about his feelings right now. You see, he's not really loving you, he's just playing around. He's only 16, he can't possibly know what true love is. He's fooling around, and he's left me messes to take care of." At this point, Touya cleared his throat.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," He said, and he went to the kitchen. Sakura was really angry by now. She wasn't the one who asked Syaoran out! They never dated! 'Well, at least we're not being called as girlfriend or boyfriend, but still!' That hurts. 'And I never even really loved him. Or do I?' Sakura was confusing herself as she battled on her own silent mental battle. No one really noticed that Touya came out carrying something in his hands. He stood behind Yelan, and before anyone knew what was happening, he tipped over the can and the white substance poured all over Yelan.  
  
"Touya!" Fujitaka's voice was sharp.  
  
"You're doing that just cause we're poor, we're not in the same rank as you. How do you know that Syaoran doesn't really love Sakura? How do you know Sakura doesn't love back? What you're doing is very shameful! If you think we're cheap, you're the one whose cheap!" Touya spat. Sakura sat there, very surprised. Her older brother was protecting her, standing up for her!  
  
Yelan was very surprised, but at the same time relieved because the white substance was only flour. She stood up, cleared her throat, indicating to Steven that it was time to go.  
  
"Sorry to bother you with your precious time," She growled, before giving Touya and Sakura both a dirty look, and left out the door. Yelan Li would never forget manners even if she was mad. Steven bowed, and quickly closed the suitcase and followed her out.  
  
Sakura was the first to speak after what had happened. "Touya! Thanks for sticking up for me, I wouldn't done the same thing." Sakura rushed over and gave her brother a big hug. Touya looked at his father. He was ashamed of himself. He shouldn't have done that, it was very rude and unwise of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Oto-san (that right?) I did a very shameful thing." Sakura looked afraid. Was Oto-san going to punish Touya? After a long period of time, Fujitaka finally spoke.  
  
"Touya, its alright. I'm glad you actually did that, or I wouldn't know what to say. What she did was a more shameful thing than you. Even if it means that we're poor, she'll never have a good relationship like us!" He stretched opened his arms, and embraced them both. (I really hope you understand what he said? Cuase ya, im not really that good lol)  
  
Syaoran was worried. It was way past homeroom time, and Sakura still haven't went to school. Where was she? Was she mad at him?  
  
"Tomoyo, do you know where Sakura is?" He asked, making Tomoyo smile at the his concern over Sakura.  
  
"I'm not so sure Syaoran, she said she'd be here today, maybe she's just late like she is always. Cheer up!" Tomoyo gave him a cheerful smile. Syaoran smiled back. He hoped that Tomoyo was right.  
  
  
  
A/n: wow. gomen if its not long enough, and I'm really sorry for the late update! Hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter by me and please r&r! I really hope I get to 200 reviews! If I do. hehe I'll make the chaps longer and I might add in a preview too! So remember to review! Ja for now! 


End file.
